


Not Even Death (Can Do Us Apart)

by gaysadandtired



Series: Between Heaven And Hell [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chapter 1 is the wedding and chapter 2 is the honeymoon with smut, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Snippets, Loving Marriage, M/M, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, i cant do this they’re just so in love, just taeten being in love, they're whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: ~ Right here, right now ~~ I wanna marry you ~After five years, Taeyong finds himself walking down the aisle towards the man he loves with his whole heart. After five years, Taeyong gets the happy ever after he could have never even dreamed of for himself. He gets to be with Ten; to love and be loved for all eternity.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Between Heaven And Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671673
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are... the end. I'm actually so sad but also happy. This is the end of ASG TaeTen's story. I'll get sappier in the end notes of the second chapter because I'm allowed to be emotional about this!
> 
> If you're new, this can be read as a standalone though some things and relationships (like Taeyong and Jungwoo and Taeyong and Mark) might not make sense. If you're interested in reading TaeTen's story then check out the 2 other fics in this series (and if you're reading this after I publish the DoJae spinoff then it's A Saving Grace and All Wrapped Up). Basically Taeyong was an angel and Ten is a demon. That's the basics.
> 
> Now, enjoy!!!!

The soft hum of Taeyong’s favourite record filled the silence in the living room as he and Ten cuddled up on the couch. They had been like that for maybe an hour at that point, only moving to flip or change the vinyl once the needle reached the end. 

Ten had set the mood for them – not for any reason in particular, but simply because he wanted to surprise Taeyong and treat him to something special after work. The older of the two had quite the busy week. Winter break still hadn’t started at the school Taeyong worked at and Taeyong, being the person he is, was adamant at cramming as much work into his last days before his scheduled break that he might have actually ended up over working himself. Taeyong didn’t complain about it but Ten clearly wanted him to take a break, hence the sweet surprise. 

There were a multitude of candles lit, the soft orange flames flickering alongside the Christmas decorations Taeyong placed in every corner of the house. The soft and soothing scent of fresh lavender from the candles filled the air around them. 

Ten wasn’t that enthusiastic about the holiday – though he did enjoy it. On the other hand, Taeyong was utterly in love with the holiday. It was definitely Taeyong’s favourite time of year, and the gift Ten gave Taeyong nearly three years ago during their second Christmas together made Taeyong love the holiday even more. 

Ten brought Taeyong’s hand to his lips, kissing the man’s knuckles, his lips pressed the longest to the engagement ring on Taeyong’s finger. 

“Just a week,” Taeyong murmured, his eyes looking across the room to the Christmas tree. Ten had complained in was too early to put it up, but he gave into Taeyong’s pleas once the older pouted and looked up at him with those large, shimmering eyes of his. 

It was only the first of December yet the house was Christmas ready - funny really since they would end up spending their Christmas in Europe for their honeymoon. At least it felt cosy. This time last year the men had just about finished moving in, but despite that, their new house lacked that last final touch to make it feel like their home. Taeyong tried to fix that with decorations which worked to an extent, but it paled in comparison to how homey everything felt now. 

“Just a week,” Ten echoed with a soft smile. “And then it’s official.” 

Taeyong grinned, his heart light and giddy. 

In just a week, Taeyong could call Ten his husband. 

***

That week went faster than expected. 

One minute, Taeyong and Ten were curled up in bed together, and then the next they were on their way to the coast where they had booked their wedding venue. 

Everything went by in a flash once they had arrived. They both took another tour of the venue, taking in the first preparations for the wedding, making last minute changes to small details such as the seating arrangements and the music which would be played at the reception. 

But other than that, everything was as the men had planned. The flower arrangements were exactly what they wanted; all the decorations and fine details were also as they had been promised to look, the colour theme being kept true throughout everything – from the bouquets of lavender and roses to the ribbons tied to the backs of each chair, everything was just as they had imagined. 

There was still a full day ahead of them before the wedding and most guests were meant to arrive either at the end of the day or tomorrow morning or early afternoon. So, since they still had a day before everything, the men decided to take a stroll outside. 

The coast during December was windy and cold, but still beautiful. Taeyong loved the sight no matter what time of year it was, but nothing could ever beat the first time he had come to the beach. It had been three years ago at that point. He came with Ten in the middle of October, and though it wasn’t what the men planned, initially having intended to come during the summer only to have a few problems arise at the time of their booked trip, Taeyong still adored it. 

The wind hadn’t been as harsh and cold as it currently was, but the sight was just as beautiful – maybe more beautiful now that the man standing behind him and hugging him was not just his boyfriend but also his fiancé and soon to be husband. That truly made the moment that much more magical. 

Taeyong could feel Ten shivering behind him, even through the thick layers of clothing they were both wearing. Even with big woolly jumpers and padded coats they couldn’t escape the brutal winds. 

“Angel,” Ten muttered. “Let’s go inside,” he suggested. “I’ll get you hot chocolate.” 

“How tempting,” Taeyong said. “You sure know how to bribe me, don’t you?” 

“Guess I’ve learned over these five years,” Ten replied, his body trembling behind Taeyong. “Can we go inside already? I’m freezing my ass off here,” he whined which caused Taeyong to guffaw. “Not funny,” the man grumbled. 

“I wanna look at the ocean for a bit longer,” Taeyong stated, ignoring Ten’s complaints. 

“You can do that as you’re walking,” Ten pointed out. “And I’m sure plenty of cafes have a nice view. So please, let’s go already.” 

“What a baby,” Taeyong teased, looking over his shoulder. He couldn’t get a good look of his fiancé, the man’s vision obscured by the fluff of his hood. Besides, Ten was hiding his face in the plush of Taeyong’s coat. It was funny to see Ten like that, mainly because Ten had stated on many occasions that he loved the cold only to gripe and shiver any time there was even the slightest gust of wind. Even Taeyong took the cold better than Ten. “Fine. Let’s get something warm to drink,” he said. “But you’re paying.” 

“Fine by me,” Ten stated. He stepped back; his arms were still wrapped around Taeyong’s front. He pulled the older with him. In shock, Taeyong nearly tripped and fell back, but thankfully he managed to stop himself before he came toppling over Ten. 

The men laughed as Taeyong detached himself from Ten. “Are you trying to kill me? Right before the wedding? Wow.” 

“So dramatic,” Ten said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Says you.” 

“Yeah, says me,” the younger replied, smirking at Taeyong. He reached up to cup Taeyong’s cheeks. His hands were cold but Taeyong’s face was more or less numb from the freezing cold already so the touch wasn’t so jarring. Ten pulled Taeyong in closer, their warm breaths a trail of steam in between their parted lips. 

The younger’s smirk softened into a sweet smile as he looked at Taeyong. 

“What? Is that it? Are you not going to bicker some more?” Taeyong asked with a light laugh. 

“I love you,” Ten said out of nowhere. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes but beamed regardless. 

Every time he heard Ten say those three beautiful words, it always felt like the first time. It always made Taeyong’s heart flutter, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout him. He could never forget the first time Ten told him he loved him – never in a million years would he forget how Ten chased after him and proclaimed his love at the top of his lungs for all to hear. Ten – who had been so adamant towards the idea of ever loving anyone – had professed his undying love to Taeyong without an inkling of doubt. 

And now here they were, over five years since they first met, over four since they started dating, nearly three since they got engaged, and their love was just as strong as it was back then – if not stronger. They had gone from two stark opposites, both with a strong dislike to one another, to being so utterly in love that at times even Taeyong got a bit sick of how lovey-dovey they got. 

Taeyong wouldn’t have changed anything. 

“I love you too,” the older said, pressing his forehead to Ten’s. “So much.” 

Ten grinned, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss. It was nothing spectacular, but to Taeyong it was beautiful. Ten was gentle and sweet, holding and treasuring Taeyong like he was his entire world, the stars and the universe. 

Taeyong could never get bored of that feeling, nor could he really get used to it either; feeling so much love, adoration and dedication felt overwhelming at times but he could never grow sick of it. Not at all. In fact, it made Taeyong feel like he was constantly falling in love, deeper and harder with every passing second. There was no point at which Taeyong would just wake up and say he had reached the end of the bottomless well; there was no limit to his love for Ten and that’s exactly why he knew Ten was the one. 

Loving Ten was a free fall and Taeyong would never hit the ground. 

Taeyong was constantly falling and he wouldn’t hope for anything else. 

In two, three, ten years' time, Taeyong would still feel the same. He was more than sure of it. 

When Ten brought an unfortunate end to the kiss, Taeyong whined. The younger chuckled, brushing his thumb over the small rose shaped scar beneath Taeyong’s eye. 

“You okay, angel?” Ten asked softly. 

“Never stop doing that,” Taeyong uttered. 

“Kissing you? Trust me, I’ll never stop.” 

The older smiled, leaning against Ten. “Loving me. Never stop loving me like that.” 

“I won’t,” Ten assured. “I’ll never stop loving you, angel. Not even in death will I stop loving you.” 

Taeyong laughed. “What a poet.” 

*** 

Most of the guests had arrived the day before the wedding. Said guests included Taeyong and Ten’s best men and groomsmen which meant chaos – in the best way, of course. 

Johnny – Taeyong's best man – arrived first with Taeil, Johnny’s own fiancé and a friend to the both of them, by his side. The next to arrive were Doyoung – Ten's best man – and his husband Jaehyun. As soon as the men saw each other it felt as if they hadn’t met up in years which was very much not the case. Ten and Doyoung worked together – but then again, they weren’t as ecstatic to see one another in the same way that Jaehyun and Johnny were to see Taeyong, even if they had all met up recently. 

Still, there was plenty of chaos. 

The men were all staying in the same hotel and after allowing the guests to unpack and settle in, the decently sized group had dinner together. It was quite pleasant, allowing for the men to laugh amongst one another, and Taeyong had to admit that hearing and having Jaehyun and Doyoung there who had been through the whole ordeal of getting married was calming. Doyoung’s presence was one of assurance, reminding Taeyong that everything would be fine as long as he and Ten were together. 

Johnny and Taeil bid their farewells first, both men tired from their journey. Though they had the same distance to travel as Jaehyun and Doyoung, they both came straight over from work so it was understandable that they wanted to have an earlier night. Taeyong would much rather have his friends leave earlier than have them yawning and falling asleep throughout his wedding and reception. So, the men waved goodbye and wished each other a good night. 

After sitting around for a bit longer, Taeyong felt his eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. 

“Well, I guess that’s it for me,” Taeyong stated. He looked over to Ten who squeezed his thigh under the table. “I didn’t realise I’d get this tired,” he said with a faint chuckle. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Taeyong started to get up, tucking the chair in after himself. 

“I’ll join you shortly, angel,” Ten said, reaching to hold Taeyong’s hand. 

The older smiled, leaning down to place a sweet peck to Ten’s cheek. 

“You’re not staying separate?” Jaehyun asked, the question surprising the soon-to-be husbands. 

“Huh?” Taeyong uttered. 

“You know, like before the wedding,” Jaehyun continued. “I know you two weren’t as excited about having bachelor parties, but aren’t you gonna stay apart until the wedding? They say it's bad luck.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ten dismissed. “You and Do are still together so I doubt it brings bad luck.” 

“We stayed separate,” Doyoung pointed out before taking a sip of wine. 

“Seriously?” Ten asked, just as surprised as Taeyong. “You actually bothered going along with some stupid traditions?” 

Doyoung shrugged. 

“Honestly,” Doyoung said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I have to say, it had its benefits. I don’t see why you two don’t try it.” 

“We only booked one room,” Taeyong explained. However, he was actually interested in trying it out. There was no harm to it, so why not? 

“We can swap,” Jaehyun suggested. 

“Swap what?” Ten asked with a sceptical rise of his brow. 

“Husbands,” Jaehyun elaborated. That made Doyoung choke on air next to him. “You take Doie and I’ll have Yong for the night,” Jaehyun continued. 

“I don’t think that’s nece-” 

“Okay,” Taeyong interrupted, not allowing Ten to finish. He looked over to the younger who was surprised to say the least. “Let’s separate for the night,” he said. “For traditions sake,” he added with a smile. 

Ten sighed as he shook his head. “Really?” 

“Why not?” Taeyong replied. “Let’s see if you can handle sleeping without me,” he added. 

Ten snorted. “You know angel, if you leave me and Doyoung to share a bed, one of us isn’t making it out alive. You do want to get married to me tomorrow, don't you?” 

Taeyong laughed. “Don’t be dramatic,” he said. “Play nice, won’t you?” 

After a moment of consideration, Ten nodded. “I’ll try for you, angel.” 

“Good,” Taeyong uttered. “I’ll room with Jaehyun then,” he stated before looking over at his friend. “Mind helping me move my things over?” 

“Sure,” Jaehyun said. He quickly stood up and joined Taeyong. 

The two left. 

“And then there were two,” Ten said. 

“Come on,” Doyoung ushered as he too pushed himself up. “I need to grab my things too.” 

*** 

“This is stupid,” Ten grumbled. He never imagined the day where he would have to share a bed with Doyoung. The last time that happened was at university when Ten passed out on Doyoung’s bed after a party. It hadn’t happened since – neither of them wanted it to happen ever again. 

“I don’t bite,” Doyoung said, not even sparing Ten a glance, his eyes preoccupied with the pages of the book in front of him. “Just try to sleep, you big baby.” 

At that, Ten kicked Doyoung’s leg under the covers. 

“How mature,” Doyoung muttered. “I feel sorry for Taeyong. The again, he’s willingly putting up with you, so that’s on him.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. He was trying to fall asleep but everything felt off – but that could have been due to the fact Doyoung was there. Even though they were best friends and neither of them would ever try anything funny with one another, it still felt wrong having Doyoung in bed with him as opposed to being with Taeyong. Ten could try to pretend that the body next to him was Taeyong, but that would be futile; he knew how Taeyong’s body felt, how the warmth of his body felt in close proximity to Ten, and he knew even how Taeyong breathed, the rise and fall of his chest that somehow differed so much to the way Doyoung breathed. 

So, all in all, Ten was struggling to sleep. 

“Can you turn the light off?” Ten asked, hoping that maybe that would help him with finally falling asleep. After all, he had a very important day ahead of him. 

“Can’t sleep?” Doyoung asked, not making a move to turn the light off. 

Ten groaned. Before he could say anything, Doyoung continued. 

“I was the same,” Doyoung stated. “I couldn’t sleep, constantly thinking of the worst things that could possibly happen. I imagined Jaehyun saying no and running off at the altar. I thought about the venue bursting out into flames or flooding. I even thought about me throwing up on Jaehyun,” he admitted, laughing at himself. “It was absurd, but yeah... I was panicking. A _lot_. It happens.” 

“You looked like you wanted to throw up,” Ten mused. 

“But I didn’t, so that’s what matters.” 

“I guess.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. Ten pulled the covers up higher for warmth, his eyes glued to the flower vase on the cabinet in front of him. The arrangement was pretty, but Ten still preferred the one he and Taeyong had prepared for the wedding. 

“When Jaehyun suggested we separate for the day before our wedding, I admit, I was wary,” Doyoung continued. “I thought it was stupid, but then the day came and it honestly made me realise a few things,” he stated. 

“Such as?” 

“Such as,” Doyoung responded, finally placing his book down. “Such as the fact that there really is no place like home,” he said. 

“Did you get homesick? Lame,” Ten teased, rolling onto his other side so that he could see Doyoung better. 

“I did,” Doyoung admitted. “But home... my home is Jaehyun,” he explained. “Home is anywhere as long as we’re together. It only really dawned on me when didn’t share a bed at the hotel we were staying at back then. We slept there the night before and everything was fine, but when he went to his own room... I couldn’t sleep,” the man stated. “You don’t really notice these things in your day-to-day life. I sure didn’t.” 

Well, Ten sure wasn’t expecting that. 

But it made sense. 

“Jae and I, we’ve slept in different beds plenty of times,” Doyoung went on. “But we were always together. But that night was different.” Doyoung paused, smiling softly to himself. “It really confirmed it for me, you know? We’d been together for... what was it, five years at that point? Yeah, five years.” He chuckled, the sound so fond and light. “You know me, I had plenty of doubts before then. It was the constant _is he staying with me because he feels he has to_ or _is this only infatuation that will end soon?_ But yeah, that night was the wakeup call for me. It made me push those thoughts away once and for all and make me realise that that man is my home, my one and only. I’m sure you’re going through the same thing right now.” 

Ten didn’t have to say anything for Doyoung to understand. 

“Lucky for you, as long as you play your cards right, this is the last time you’ll sleep in separate beds,” Doyoung said with a reassuring smile. “I hope that’s the case for you two.” 

“Thanks,” Ten murmured, not expecting this level of kindness from his friend. He definitely appreciated it though; Doyoung always knew how to give Ten the best advice, and he was particularly good at heart-to-heart talks, even if it pained Ten to admit. But then again, Doyoung was his best friend, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

“It’s nothing,” Doyoung dismissed with a shrug of the shoulders. “You deserve to be happy. I never want to see you go back to how you were post Jinyoung and pre Taeyong. You were absolutey insufferable.” 

Ten laughed, nodding in agreement. “I was a bit of a dick, wasn’t I?” 

“That’s an understatement,” Doyoung replied. “But I’m glad you’ve turned around for the better. You really just needed someone who loved you the same amount you loved them,” he added. 

“You think Taeyong loves me the same amount I love him?” 

“Do you doubt it?” Doyoung asked. 

Ten smiled. “No. I don’t.” 

“No need to worry then,” Doyoung said. “You’re both equally whipped if I’m being honest. You have the same look in your eyes; anyone can see it. It’s actually disgusting.” 

Ten laughed, lightly hitting his friend’s arm. “As if you’re any better.” 

“Never claimed I was.” 

The younger of the two grinned, fluffing his pillow to get more comfortable where he lay. “Do you think they’re still up?” 

“Jae and Yong? Most definitely,” Doyoung replied, taking his reading glasses off before laying himself down as well, facing his best friend. It felt as if they were both kids having a sleep over together; that thought definitely made Ten think less about all his lingering doubts and worries regarding the wedding in a couple of hours. “I’m guessing they’re gossiping about us and giggling like school girls.” 

“Taeyong would never do that,” Ten snorted. 

“You’ve seen how those two get when they’re together.” 

Ten couldn’t argue with that. 

“Now, you should go to sleep,” Doyoung advised. “It’s your big day after all.” The man playfully ruffled Ten’s hair before flipping onto his other side, finally turning off the light. “Try to hug me and I’ll kick you off the bed.” 

“Same goes for you, sweetheart,” Ten stated, laughing lightly. “Goodnight, Doie.” 

“Night, Ten.” 

*** 

A floor below Ten and Doyoung, Taeyong and Jaehyun were wide awake. The two men had ordered room service, deciding on a late-night movie marathon accompanied by snacks. Taeyong did question if that was the best course of action before his wedding, however Jaehyun assured him that it would be fine.

“The less you think about it, the easier it is to relax and fall asleep,” Jaehyun stated when Taeyong was still wary. 

And honestly? It worked.

Well, it worked for about an hour at least. 

After said hour, Taeyong went into full on panic mode. 

“What if he cancels?” Taeyong muttered to himself, his hand to his shoulder as his eyes were glued to the floor. 

“Huh? What was that?” Jaehyun asked, leaning over to look at his friend. “Did you say something?” 

Taeyong didn’t respond, however, it was easy enough to guess what was happening to Taeyong with just a single look. 

“Oh no,” Jaehyun uttered. “This isn’t good.” He turned the volume of the T.V in their room down before setting the snacks in his hand aside on the small table. “He’s entering self-doubt mode,” the man said to himself. “I have to stop this.” 

As Jaehyun was realising what was going on, Taeyong was now in the middle of his crisis. He bit down on his nails, blankly staring out whilst his mind was preoccupied with imagining a million different scenarios of what could possibly go wrong in the next few hours from now to his and Ten’s wedding ceremony. There was just _so_ much that could happen. 

Ten couldn’t always decide to cancel for whatever reason; the younger could decide that it was too early for them to get married, or maybe he would realise that he didn’t want to be with Taeyong for some unknown reason. Of course, there was no reason for Ten to leave Taeyong; after everything that the two men have been through together, they were both certain that the only place they could ever call home was the other; Ten could never leave Taeyong in the same way Taeyong could never leave Ten; their hearts were one – two pieces of a beautiful puzzle piece, both great and functional separately but just so much better together. 

But even if Ten still wanted to go ahead with the wedding, other things could take place – things that are out of anyone’s control. The power could go out in the whole building or neighbourhood or city or even country if Taeyong really wanted to fuel his panicked state even more. 

They were by the coast so if there happened to be a tsunami, the venue could possibly flood. There could be a hurricane or an earthquake or an alien invasion or- 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun called out, shaking the man’s shoulder to snap him out of his endless spiral of doom and worry. “Earth to Lee Taeyong,” he added, waving his hand in front of Taeyong’s eyes which now focused on him instead of a single spot on the floor. “Damn, you good? You look like you just saw the world burn. Is it that bad?” 

The older man groaned, his shoulders going slack before he threw his head back to look up at the ceiling. 

“It’s that bad,” Jaehyun murmured. “You wanna talk? One married man to a soon to be married man?” 

Taeyong looked over to his friend, seeking guidance and support in the younger. It was funny really; Taeyong was older than Jaehyun, yet he always came back to Jaehyun whenever he was searching for answers. Maybe Jaehyun was younger in age, but in life experience, he was always one step ahead of Taeyong. 

“Please,” Taeyong uttered. 

Jaehyun shuffled to sit closer to Taeyong. He took the man’s hand in his, offering Taeyong a warm, supportive smile, his dimples making themselves known. 

“So,” Jaehyun prompted. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Everything,” Taeyong replied. 

“Pre-wedding jitters, I presume?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

The younger took in a deep breath, urging Taeyong to face him. Taeyong turned his body around, his hand still in Jaehyun’s grasp. 

“Well, good thing you’re with me,” Jaehyun resumed. “I’ve been in your spot so I know exactly what you’re thinking. _Exactly_ ,” he emphasised. “I’m pretty sure everyone has the same worries before their big day – it's totally normal. I, for example, worried that if I ate something the day before I’d end up having a stomach ache or that I’d get sick, so I didn’t eat anything leading up to the actual wedding ceremony. Luckily, it doesn’t seem you have the same paranoia as I did back then,” the man stated, referring to the snacks the two of them had before. 

“Now that you mention, what if I do get sick?” 

“You won’t,” Jaehyun assured, squeezing Taeyong’s hand. “You should have a nice breakfast in the morning too, okay? I didn’t and one of the strongest feelings I had once I was up at the altar was: hungry. Don’t be like me.” 

Taeyong chuckled. Maybe the younger made a decent point. 

“I’m sure you’re also worrying about Ten standing you up,” Jaehyun continued. 

“It’s like you read my mind,” Taeyong uttered. 

“It’s because I was in the same place as you,” Jaehyun explained. “And you know, when Doie and I decided to spend the night separated before the wedding, I really got to thinking,” the man stated. 

“About?” 

“About everything,” the younger replied. “Up until that point, we never slept in two separate beds. Even if he came back home from work late, we always slept together. We were pretty much always by each other’s side, but on that one night – the night before the biggest, most important day of our lives – we weren’t,” he explained. “I got to thinking. I thought to myself: now that we’re separated, will Doyoung come to some grand realisation and decide that he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with me? I mean, it’s a drastic and quite depressing thought to have when you’re just about to get eloped, but that’s what I thought about for most of the night. And you know how Doie and I kind of have the same type of relationship as you and Ten, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. The two pairs had quite a lot in common – a lot of shared experiences, similar ups and downs stemming from shared characteristics between Taeyong and Jaehyun. That was what made the two men get so close so easily; Jaehyun was the one person like him on whom he could rely on and learn from. 

“Well, on that night, I had this long talk with myself,” Jaehyun resumed. “I went over the same doubts that have been plaguing my mind since the moment Doie and I got together – well, not from the exact moment, but just before all hell broke loose.” 

“I get it,” Taeyong assured. 

“Yeah, well, I was going through a lot over those few hours alone,” Jaehyun admitted. “I thought a lot about my relationship with Doyoung. I went over the same thing over and over: is he with me just because he feels like he has to? Is he still with my because he feels he has no other choice? Does he feel guilty about what happened to me? Is that why he's going along with everything? And after a while – after seriously talking with myself – I realised that no, there’s more to it,” the man stated. 

Taeyong moved himself a bit closer to Jaehyun, finding himself aimlessly playing with the younger man’s hands. 

“I finally, _finally_ , realised that he was with me only because he loved me, no other reasons. And, ever since then, I’ve never doubted our relationship. The moment we met again on the altar, it felt right – like this was exactly what the two of us were supposed to do. I finally let go of that weight and allowed myself to believe that there was nothing else keeping Doyoung with me other than love. I believed that he wouldn’t leave me – I mean, he asked me to marry him in the first place and he was so excited planning the entire wedding, so why would he suddenly decide he wanted to call things off? And I know for sure that Ten would never leave you or cancel this wedding,” Jaehyun affirmed. “He loves you _so_ much, so try not to think about that ever happening. Spare yourself the headaches.” 

“Thanks,” Taeyong uttered softly, his eyes directed down at his and Jaehyun’s joined hands. He let his gaze wander down to his engagement ring. At times, he forgot it was even there; its presence always felt so natural, so right, that Taeyong tended to even notice it on most occasions. He was aware it was there, but it didn’t overwhelm him or take up his mind every single time he was reminded of it. 

To Taeyong, the ring was nothing more than a physical reminder that Ten’s heart was his; on days when the two would maybe see each other for a few hours due to clashing schedules, Taeyong would always know he had Ten with him. When all over marks of their devotion had faded, bruises and scratched healing from their skin, Taeyong could always glance down and be assured that Ten wasn’t going anywhere. 

So, it was ridiculous he even considered Ten would ever as much as think of leaving him. 

Ten was the one to ask Taeyong to marry him; he was the one that spent countless hours, days and nights trying to organise everything from catering, venues, music and even accommodation for their guests. Ten was the one that would wake up every day, reminding Taeyong how many days were left to their wedding once they had just over two months to go. 

Ten was absolutely excited, and to doubt his sincerity made Taeyong feel sick. 

But it was a thought which just appeared one moment, adamant on ruining his night. 

“Tomorrow,” Jaehyun started, giving Taeyong’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “you’ll wake up, have breakfast, take a shower, get dressed and get married. And listen, maybe there will be things which will get in the way; maybe you’ll get a pimple or maybe Ten forgot to get his suit and so he’ll hold the ceremony back for maybe an hour or whatever, but does that matter if, at the end of the day, you’ll still get married?” 

Taeyong shook his head no. 

“See? Nothing can be _perfect_ ,” Jaehyun stated. “Because if everything would be perfect, nothing would ever be fun. Tomorrow might be filled with mishaps and little accidents here and there, but as long as you and Ten get married, who cares? So, don’t worry. Relax. Everything will be fine, I promise.” 

“Thanks, Jae. I needed that.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” the younger assured. “Now, should we resume?” 

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go to sleep,” Taeyong said. “I have a big day ahead of me.” 

“Yes you do,” Jaehyun agreed. “Are you fine with sleeping alone? I can always cuddle you. You could pretend I’m Ten.” 

Taeyong laughed. “You two are completely different builds, but thanks.” 

Jaehyun shrugged. 

“Don’t stay up too long,” Taeyong advised. 

“I won’t,” the younger replied. “I’ll just finish this off and I’ll come join you. Goodnight, Yongie.” 

Taeyong pushed himself up from the couch. He patted Jaehyun on the shoulder. “Night, Jae.” 

*** 

“How’s our amazing groom doing today?” Johnny asked, grabbing a chair and sitting himself down next to Taeyong.

The younger of the two was in the process of eating his breakfast – though he was struggling with that, his nerves getting in the way of his appetite. Taeyong knew it was stupid, and he tried listening to Jaehyun’s advice, hence why he was forcing himself to eat even if it was just a little bit. He knew himself, and hence he knew that he got somewhat cranky if he went too long without a meal, and he really didn’t want that to happen on the day of his wedding, so he sucked it up and took another small bite of his meal, swallowing it down even if it pained him to do so. 

“Fine,” Taeyong mumbled before taking a sip of his herbal tea to calm his nerves. The one at the hotel slash wedding venue wasn’t as tasty as the one at home, but it had to do for now. 

“You don’t sound too thrilled,” Johnny teased. “Are you having second guesses?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “I could never.” 

“Good, because I’d fight you if you did something stupid,” Johnny stated. 

The younger snorted. “Seriously? You wouldn’t support me and my stupid decisions?” 

“Not in this scenario,” Johnny said. “I’d have to smack some sense into you if you were to leave Ten.” 

“Thanks – I mean it,” Taeyong said, smiling at his best friend. 

“Always happy to help,” the older stated, beaming at Taeyong. “Now, how are feeling?” 

“Nervous?” 

“That’s expected,” Johnny assured. “I’m sure I’d be the same on my wedding day – whenever that comes.” 

“Fingers crossed it’s soon,” Taeyong said. 

“I hope so too,” Johnny muttered. “But, enough about my wedding planning problems, if you wanna talk, I’m here for you,” he said, pointing both thumbs at himself. “I’ll keep you occupied until the ceremony – you won’t even notice the hours pass by.” 

Taeyong sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

“A pleasure,” Johnny assured. “What are your plans after breakfast?” 

“Shower, maybe take a quick walk outside and get some fresh air, and then get dressed and ready.” 

“How about we go on a walk together then?” Johnny suggested. “Like, right now.” 

“Right now?” 

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, before getting ready. Get some fresh air now to calm down before the preparations.” 

Taeyong considered, and hummed in agreement. “Sure,” he said. “Let’s go. Just, let me finish this.” 

“Yeah, totally. Actually, I’m gonna grab myself something to eat, so no rush.” 

The younger nodded before Johnny got out of his seat to go order something warm for himself. 

Taeyong slowly finished his light breakfast, downing it all with his tea. 

Once he and Johnny were done, the two men grabbed their coats and went out to take a stroll along the beach which the venue was a few steps away from. The venue was chosen very much for that reason. Taeyong wanted to have a wedding on the beach, but he also wanted a wedding during winter which really wasn’t ideal for the location. But Ten made it work for him which was absolutely sweet. 

Taeyong couldn’t have imagined a more perfect space to get married honestly. The hall which they booked for the ceremony was up and overhanging the beach, large windows covering the entirety of the wall behind the altar at which the men would exchange their vows, the sea right outside. It was perfect. 

“Fuck, it’s freezing,” Johnny grumbled, zipping his coat right up to cover his chin. He sounded just like Ten.

“It’s not that bad,” Taeyong stated, actually enjoying the harsh wind. 

Struggling to put his hood up, Johnny grunted. “Are you sure about that?” He asked, shivering despite the huge coat he had on him. 

Taeyong hummed, his hands warm in his pockets. His eyes were directed out to the water, the body of water not entirely calm. 

There was just something so indescribably beautiful about the sight in front of him. The ragged waves entranced Taeyong, and despite their force and overall roughness, the image did bring him a sense of peace, his mind focusing on what was in front of him instead of the ceremony in a few hours. 

“Not only are you getting married in winter but also by the sea? Madness if I say so myself.” 

The younger man chuckled. “You have to admit though,” he said, glancing over at his friend stood by his side. “It’s beautiful.” 

Johnny sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, it is,” he admitted. “I’m excited to see the rest of the venue.” 

“It’s great,” Taeyong stated. “Ten really did everything to make my dreams come true.” 

Johnny cooed at that. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Johnny replied, throwing his arm over Taeyong’s shoulders to pull him into his side. Taeyong knew it was supposed to be a friendly gesture – something they have done plenty of times – but a part of him snickered at the thought that Johnny was only getting close to soak up all of Taeyong’s body heat. “I just think you two are cute,” he explained. “I’m happy for you.” 

Taeyong smiled softly, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he uttered. 

“My Yongie’s getting married,” Johnny said with a sense of disbelief. 

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Taeyong asked, chuckling faintly. “Me, of all people, getting married. Who would’ve expected this day to ever come? Even I didn’t think it would happen,” he admitted, thinking back to the days before he had met Ten; he was so much different back then – it truly felt like he was a completely different person to the man from five years ago. Taeyong didn’t even entertain the idea of a relationship back then, yet now, he couldn’t imagine not being in one with Ten. 

It truly is funny how things change with time. 

“But it’s happening,” Johnny pointed out. “And I really am so happy for you, Yongie. You deserve to be loved the same way you love.” 

Taeyong snuffled himself up to Johnny, a warm smile etched into his face. “Johnny,” he murmured. “You’re gonna make me cry.” 

The older man laughed. “That’s for the reception,” Johnny stated. “I have a whole speech planned and all.” 

“You better make me cry.” 

“Oh I will,” Johnny assured. “We’ll both cry, I just know it.” 

“I love you,” Taeyong uttered, hugging his best friend tightly. 

“Don’t let Ten hear that,” the older man joked, causing Taeyong to snort. “I love you too, Yongie. Now, I think we should head back inside.” 

“Are you really that cold?” 

“I can’t feel my toes,” Johnny admitted. 

“You big baby,” Taeyong teased. “But fine. The sooner we get in, the more time I have to get ready.” 

“Exactly,” Johnny confirmed. “How about we both take a shower and I’ll stop by your room to help you get ready.” 

“Perfect! Actually-” Taeyong quickly said, his index raised. “I’m rooming with Jaehyun so go to his room instead.” 

“You and Jaehyun?” 

“It’s tradition,” Taeyong stated. “Ten and I are separating until the ceremony.” 

“Really?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“In that case, I’ll stop by there. What's the room?” 

“I’ll text you once I’m out of the shower.” 

“Cool. Let’s go then.” 

The two men headed back inside. Johnny went straight up to his room, however Taeyong decided to stay at the lobby for a bit longer once he noticed a familiar face. 

Donghyuck. 

At first, Taeyong thought he was seeing wrong. However, the longer he looked at the man, the surer he became that the person was in fact Donghyuck. 

And so, Taeyong walked up to the where Donghyuck was sat, his eyes glued to his phone screen, two bags at the side of the sofa he was sat on. 

“Hyuck?” Taeyong called. 

The man in questioned looked up instantaneously. 

“Taeyong!” Donghyuck exclaimed, standing up to go and hug the older man. “It’s been a while,” he said as he threw his arms over Taeyong who in turn did the same, pulling Donghyuck in for a warm embrace. 

“Nearly a year,” Taeyong stated, stepping back. “How are you?” 

“I’m great,” the younger assured. “And you? You’re getting married! Finally!” 

Taeyong laughed. He and Ten had been engaged for about three years at that point, and Taeyong only got to know Donghyuck better during that time frame. The younger would occasionally tease him and Ten about their wedding which would probably happen in the next decade since they were taking their time. In their defence, they did buy a house and were far too busy moving in to focus on planning their wedding.

“I am,” Taeyong agreed. “Did you just get here?” 

Donghyuck hummed. “Straight from the airport too.” 

“Oh? Where from?” 

“Norway,” Donghyuck replied. “We went on a few fjord tours. Cold as shit but the sights are beautiful.” 

“We as in... you and Mark?” 

Donghyuck grinned. “Who else could I be talking about?” 

“Is he here?” 

“Of course,” the younger assured. “He wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything. He’s just getting us coffee. He should be back in a minute.” 

“Mind of I wait around with you?” 

“Not at all,” Donghyuck said, smiling at the older. 

It had been months since Taeyong got to see Mark. The younger was like a younger brother to him. They spent so many years together, and though their circumstances were unfavourable for the longest time, they managed to get through them together. Mark – despite being lost in a world so new and strange to him – was there by Taeyong’s side whenever he could, and so, in Mark’s own darkest moments, Taeyong was there too. 

Mark’s fall was one which devastated Taeyong more than it probably hurt Mark himself. It had a long build-up; Mark would skim around the subject of what happened to Taeyong, trying to pretend he didn’t know about the man’s fall to buy himself some more time, but that only lasted for so long. At one point, he couldn’t ignore the truth, and hence his own downward spiral begun. 

The younger angel had always been a terrible actor and liar, so it didn’t surprise anyone when he met his demise not long after. 

Seeing the younger in so much pain was like being repeatedly ran over, heart and body crushed constantly. Even though he himself had healed, Taeyong would remember his very own pain when he saw Mark in his post-fall state. 

Taeyong took care of Mark as much as he could, offering him a place to stay; he took care of him, taking days off work to stay by his side whenever he could. 

Luckily though, Mark wasn’t lonely at the time of his own fall. Mark had plenty of people to offer him a helping hand. And thankfully, Mark healed far quicker than anyone would have imagined. 

Just over half a year ago, he decided to go travel the world with Donghyuck, finally free of the shackles which kept him in place – the same chains which had kept Taeyong a prisoner for over twenty years. And now he was back to see Taeyong. 

After maybe two more minutes of waiting, Taeyong heard Mark’s voice call out for Donghyuck. 

At that, Taeyong stood up and turned to the younger. 

Mark seemed startled at first, however that shock quickly fizzled out as a bright smile took over his lips. “Taeyong,” he uttered, carefully handing both drinks to Donghyuck so that he could go and hug the older. He was about to embrace the man, however Taeyong reached him first and practically suffocated Mark with his tight hold, lifting the younger man up from the ground. 

“Markie,” Taeyong cooed, his grasp brutal and knocking all the air out of Mark’s lungs. “I missed you so much!” 

The younger laughed whilst trying to free himself of the deadly clasp of Taeyong’s arms. 

Taeyong allowed Mark a minute to breathe, putting the man back down on the ground, his arms still around him albeit looser. 

“I missed you too,” Mark uttered, his head titled to the side, a warm and gentle curve to his lips. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it,” Taeyong stated, running his fingers through Mark’s hair. It was dyed a light brown – something which Taeyong never expected to see after having Mark have nothing but jet black hair all his life. “It suits you,” he muttered, admiring the younger’s appearance. “Have you buffed up? You look like you’ve gained some muscle,” Taeyong continued, his eyes trailing down to take in Mark’s build. 

Mark chuckled, shrugging. “Maybe,” he replied. “And of course, I made it,” he stated. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world.” 

“Markie,” the older said, his heart overflowing with love towards the younger. 

“I’m so happy for you, Taeyong,” Mark continued. “I- neither of us thought something like this would ever happen, but I’m glad it is. I really am. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, pulling Mark in once more. He propped his chin up on Mark’s shoulder, his hands clasped at the younger’s lower back. “I’m so happy you’re here.” 

“I’m sorry if I made you doubt I’d come,” Mark apologised. “With all our travelling it was kinda hard getting in touch considering most of the places we went to had no signal.” 

Taeyong snorted. “What? Were you two in to the middle of nowhere for the past few months?” 

“More or less.” 

“He also dropped his phone in a lake and then bricked it,” Donghyuck chimed in. “You know, he doesn’t remember your number. Or mine. Or anyone's for that matter.” 

“Hyuck,” Mark hissed. 

“But you made it, so that’s all that matters,” Taeyong said, voice laced with amusement. He pulled himself away. “As much as I’d love to catch up, I have to get ready. I’m getting married in a few hours!” 

Mark laughed, nodding. “Yes you are – to a demon nonetheless.” 

“Now that’s what you call a shocker. I’ll see you later,” Taeyong said, getting ready to go. 

“Yeah- oh, is Jungwoo coming?” Mark asked. The question caused Taeyong’s heart to stop for a moment. 

“Good one, Mark,” Donghyuck teased. He stood up, finding his way beside the two men. 

“I was just asking,” Mark grumbled. 

Jungwoo was... well, there wasn’t much to say really. Whilst Mark had noticed the hypocrisies and pain caused by their fellow kin, Jungwoo remained adamant on doing as was told. The man placed his work above everything else, and though he did make moments to say hi to Taeyong and to even tolerate Ten whenever he saw him, there wasn’t really much change from him. 

Of course, Taeyong still had hope that he could warm up just a bit more and come to his wedding, even if at the end of the day he would go back to the status quo of hating demon’s and fallen angels with a burning passion. Hence, he did send out an invite, but there was no guarantee that he would stop by. 

“We’ll see,” Taeyong replied, offering Mark a reassuring smile to let him know everything was fine. “Now, I’m going for real. Rest up and see you at the ceremony.” 

“Will do,” Donghyuck said, slinging his arm around Mark’s shoulder. “Won’t we, Mark?” 

“Yeah,” the man in question replied. “We’ll see you soon.” 

*** 

“Hot fucking damn,” Jaehyun uttered, a surprised yet pleased grin on his face. “You look amazing.” 

“Agreed,” Johnny chimed, his body leaned forward. “You really suit suits,” he added, tugging on the back of Taeyong’s tailored jacket to fix it. “You should wear them more.” 

“Wear them where? While I’m going to do the weekly shopping?” 

Johnny shrugged, sitting back. “I don’t see why not. I’ve seen far weirder things in my life.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna start wearing suits everywhere I go,” Taeyong affirmed. Though, he had to admit, he really did look good. He checked himself out in the full body length mirror, looking over every inch of his body which was made visible in the reflection. 

Taeyong’s slender build was hugged nicely by the fabric of his tailored suit. He and Ten went for opposing colours; Ten would be in black whilst Taeyong bore white. The two also had different accents which went with their suits. For Ten, the man had red details with a red handkerchief and rose in his chest pocket. Taeyong’s accents consisted of lilac and a small bundle of lavender in his own pocket, matching the flowers decorating the wedding and reception halls. 

Taeyong never had the chance to get dressed up like this; he only really ever got dressed up for Doyoung and Jaehyun’s wedding. There weren’t many occasions for him to get dressed up to such an extent. Even for dates with Ten, they never went anywhere so formal – which Taeyong liked because he quite frankly couldn’t act all posh and sophisticated and so he would probably end up embarrassing himself and Ten in the end. 

“But I do look good,” Taeyong admitted, earning a humoured snort from Jaehyun and Johnny. “What? You said so yourself,” Taeyong pointed out, glaring at the two, his lips jutted out in a small pout. 

“And we agree,” Jaehyun stated. “You look amazing, Yong.” 

“Thank you,” Taeyong uttered, a coy curve to his lips. 

“You’ll knock Ten off his feet for sure,” Johnny said. 

“You think?” 

“I _know_ ,” the man in question assured. “But I’m sure you could rock up out there wearing a potato sack and he’d still look at you like you hung the moon and stars in the night sky.” 

“Way to get poetic,” Taeyong teased. He turned back to look at himself in the mirror, fixing every single little detail. His hair was done and styled, he had applied a small amount of makeup to hide any blemishes and imperfections in his skin as well as to highlight his lips and eyes with a hint of colour and sparkle. 

There really wasn’t much to be done now other than wait for the ceremony to start. 

“I’m nervous,” Taeyong admitted. He looked to his two friends. “What if I trip walked down the aisle?” 

Jaehyun laughed. “That would make a great wedding video.” 

Johnny elbowed the youngest. 

“Kidding,” Jaehyun said in his defence. “You won’t trip, promise me, the floor is the same as it is everywhere else.” 

“Yeah but-” 

“That’s enough,” Johnny interrupted. “Don’t even think about anything going wrong,” he ordered, standing up and placing his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders. “You’ll walk down that aisle without a single issue and then you’ll recite your vows, kiss Ten and get married. Got it?” 

“But-” 

“Got it?” 

Taeyong smiled. “Got it,” he answered. “Thanks.” 

“No worries, now,” Johnny looked to Jaehyun, “what time is it?” 

At that, Jaehyun checked his phone. “The ceremony should start in five minutes,” he stated. “We should get going now.” 

“Agreed,” Johnny said. “Let’s go, Yongie. It’s finally happening.” 

“Yeah,” the man uttered, breath shaky with anticipation. “It’s happening.” 

*** 

There it was: the wedding hall. It was exactly how Taeyong wanted it to look. All the flowers and decorations were perfect and there wasn’t anything Taeyong would have changed. This was everything he wanted for his big day, and all that was left was to finally walk down the aisle and actually get married to the man he loved the most in the entire world.

Taeyong peeked around the corner into the hall one more time before he took in a deep breath. 

“You got this,” Johnny said, giving Taeyong a thumbs up. “I’m here by your side, okay? I won’t let you trip, and if you do, I’ll have a tight grip on you.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “Thanks. That’s assuring.” 

Taeyong didn’t have any family – at least biological, so he couldn’t have asked a parent or another relative to walk him down the aisle. But he had Johnny. 

Johnny had been his best friend for years, hence it felt fitting for the man to walk by Taeyong’s side during the ceremony. The older was the closest Taeyong had to family for so long; he was the one to support Taeyong even when he himself didn’t realise he needed help; he was there through Taeyong’s downs and there during his ups, always cheering the younger on, always wishing the absolute best for Taeyong. 

Johnny was Taeyong’s family and Taeyong would not have it any other way. 

“Are you ready?” Johnny asked. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Taeyong replied. 

With that, Johnny quickly gave a sign for the music to play. 

It was time. 

Once the music started, Taeyong sucked up all his courage and hooked his arms with Johnny. 

“On three,” Johnny whispered. “One.” 

“Two.” 

“Three,” both men said in unison. 

They took their first steps together. There was no turning back now – not that Taeyong wanted to turn away. Honestly, with each step forward, he found himself wanting to reach the altar even quicker. 

Ten was stood there waiting for him, looking even more dazzling and breath-taking than he always did. He looked so handsome in his suit, the material hugging his frame just right, tight in all the right places. He truly was the image of perfection in Taeyong’s eye, long black hair styled back, small studs and a dangling silver chain in his ears, a vibrant red rose in his chest pocket. And of course, Taeyong couldn’t miss the smile – so tender and sweet, filled with the upmost love and adoration for Taeyong. He could never get tired of Ten looking at him like that, eyes glimmering with his undying affection. 

Without realising, Taeyong was just a few steps away from his fiancé. 

All eyes were on him, both sides of the aisle looking up at Taeyong. Quite honestly, Taeyong was actually surprised by how many people there actually were. Granted, he saw all the names down on paper when sorting out the guest list and seating arrangements for the dinner afterwards, however it was one thing to see a list of names and another to see the actual congregation of people. 

Ten’s side was popular without a doubt. After all, Ten had plenty of friends and acquaintances, mainly due to the nature of his job which required him to be at least somewhat social. Of course, Ten’s family was also there to cheer the two on; Taeyong had gotten quite close to them over the past few years he and Ten have been together, and honestly, he really needed that type of familial bond. He really didn’t understand how much he craved to be someone’s baby, to be treated like a son, until he met Ten’s mother and father who took Taeyong under their wings.

But now he had everything he could ever want. 

Finally, Taeyong stepped up to the altar as Johnny took his space behind him, joining Taeyong’s other groomsmen: Jaehyun, Lucas and Taeil. 

Ten took hold of Taeyong’s hands instantly, facing the older man with a delighted smile. “You look like you just walked out of Heaven, angel,” he whispered as the officiant began the wedding ceremony. 

Taeyong smiled, glancing down at their joined hands. “You look pretty decent too,” he uttered. 

“Just decent? You truly flatter me, angel.” 

The older suppressed a chuckle, nodding faintly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Taeyong responded, feeling light and warm in that moment. This was really happening; he was actually getting married to Ten, to the man which loved him just as much as Taeyong loved him. Taeyong undoubtedly found his soulmate, his one and only love, and he was about to declare to everyone that that was the absolute undeniable truth. 

Ten and Taeyong nodded along to everything that was said until it was time for their vows. 

They both agreed to write their own vows and that Ten would go first. 

“Lee Taeyong, my angel, my love,” Ten began, slipping on Taeyong’s gold wedding ring before brushing his thumbs over the back of Taeyong’s hands. “I, quite frankly, never expected this day to ever come,” he stated. “You know, I’m quite the romantic at heart, but there was a period in my life where that wasn’t the case. I was bitter and viciously averse to love all thanks to a broken heart. And, for better or for worse, that was the Ten you got to meet for the first time,” the man said, reminding Taeyong of a time which felt so long ago, back when he and Ten were practically two different people. 

It was shocking how the men had changed, even in just a year since they first met. 

“Back then,” Ten resumed, “we weren’t on the best of terms. I didn’t want much to do with you and I’m sure you were the same. But for some reason, you wanted to stick around even though I was an absolute asshole without a truly good reason,” he stated, making Taeyong nod. Ten wasn’t all bad back then, but he was no saint either. “And I’m glad you did. Sure, you did somewhat annoy me, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” 

“I wasn’t annoying,” Taeyong murmured. 

“You were a bit,” Ten stated. “But so was I, so we’re even.” 

Taeyong agreed with that, smiling fondly at Ten.

“So, there we were, two people with differing world views, different goals and ideas, and yet we still somehow ended up falling in love. Somehow, you took whatever mess there was left of my shattered heart and you put all the pieces back together, one by one, building it up so that in the end, I could use it to love you.” Ten’s voice was laced with such fondness that it made Taeyong feel like he was melting. Even now, hearing Ten say he loved Taeyong was as magical as the first time. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” Ten confessed. 

Taeyong smiled softly, looking up at his love with pure adoration. 

“I have never loved anyone as deeply and truly as I love you, which is why we’re here. I can’t go on any longer without marrying you, angel. I want to be with you forever, Taeyong. I want to be by your side for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. I want to be there for you whenever you need me, whenever you want to share your joy or sadness with me. I will be there for you, always. I will always be your support and home, and I promise you that.” 

Home. Ten was Taeyong’s home. He had a home. Sometimes he was still in awe of that revelation. 

“I can’t be entirely sure as to what happens after death, but I know that whatever it may be, I will always be by your side and I will always, _always_ , love you. I would crawl my way out of Hell for you, Taeyong, no matter how hard that may be, because there is absolutely nothing that could keep me away from you, angel,” Ten assured. 

Taeyong had the urge to cry. Happy tears, of course. 

“There is nothing that can stop me from loving you, Taeyong. And not even death can do us apart, I promise you that. You’re stuck with me until the end of time,” Ten stated. “So, you better run while you still have the chance.” 

The older man managed to laugh, his eyes glossing over with tears. “I’m not running anywhere,” he stated. 

“Good. I don’t think I’d ever recover from that,” Ten said. “I love you. I love you now, I will love you tomorrow, in a week, in a month, in a year, a decade, a century, a millennium and so on. I will love you in life and in death. I will love you in another life – in every single life. You and I, angel, will always be together.” 

And with that, Ten concluded his vows, successfully bringing Taeyong to tears. He reached to Taeyong’s face, wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Ten asked, hoping to make Taeyong laugh. 

“Really good,” Taeyong assured. “My vows suck in comparison.” 

“I’m sure that’s not the case, angel,” Ten ensured. “Now let me hear them.” 

Well, Taeyong had no other choice. 

“Ten,” Taeyong started, forcing the tears out of his eyes so that he could see the man clearly and not as a blurry mess, slipping on Ten’s ring on the man’s finger. “Youngheum, Yongqin, Chittaphon, first and foremost I should probably say that I love you – because I really do. And well, here’s the thing, I have never loved anyone before you; I didn’t even know I was capable of love – of love like this – until I started falling for you,” he announced, and though Ten already knew that, Taeyong felt like it was an important detail to mention. 

Taeyong had never loved anyone before Taeyong. He was told he wasn’t capable of loving anyone in such a way; his entire life up until the point where he met Ten revolved around others, never considering himself as a person suited and qualified to live as an individual. He was never meant to be his own person with his own feelings, desires, dislikes and ideas. And then he met Ten who taught him that all of that was okay. 

“I never expected that to happen if I’m being honest, but by Heavens am I glad it did. I don’t think there is anyone else on this earth that I was meant to love other than you. You were the complete opposite of what I thought I wanted and needed; you were the literal antithesis of me, and that’s exactly why I think we work so well. You didn’t go along with the any of my bullshit which is something I wasn’t used to. You made me realise my own flaws, but more than that, you made me realise all the good things in life that I would have never noticed,” Taeyong stated with glee. “And for that, I am eternally grateful. I honestly have no idea what my life would look like if it wasn’t for you, and I don’t want to think about that. I only want to think about us – about what our life together will look like. We’ve been together for five years already and every single day that we have spent by each other’s side has been the most amazing, and I want every day to be like that for us.” 

Looking back onto the life he had before he met Ten, Taeyong truly couldn’t grasp how he had lived everyday living for everyone but himself. Now, years down the line, he never wanted to go back to how things used to be. Never. 

“You taught me how to love, how to feel and how to live for nobody else but myself,” Taeyong stated. “You showed me what I didn’t believe was possible, and to this day you make me feel loved and cherished, even if all you do is look or smile at me. I will be by your side forever, giving back just as much love as you show me until my dying breath and far beyond that. I may not know what happens after either, but know that you will never get rid of me; I’ll follow after you like a stray cat for all eternity.” 

Ten chuckled at that, eyes filled with a soft fondness for Taeyong. But then again, he always looked at Taeyong with such unwavering love. 

Taeyong could never get tired of it. 

“Through sickness and health, no matter if we’re poor or rich, at our highs and lows,” Taeyong resumed, “I will always be with you. There is nobody else I could imagine spending the rest of time with other than you. Let’s always stay like this: together.” 

“Happily, angel,” Ten uttered quietly. 

Taeyong truly felt one up-ed by Ten’s vows, and maybe he didn’t say everything he wanted to say, but he got across what he needed to. After all, he had an eternity to show his love to Ten, so he didn’t worry too much about his vows now. 

“I do,” Ten confirmed, answering to the officiant, reminding Taeyong where they were at the moment. There was no hesitation, no wavering, just certainty and love. 

“And you, Lee Taeyong,” the officiant. “Do you take this man to be your husband-” 

“I do,” Taeyong replied, way too eager to wait for the officiant to finish. “I do,” he repeated, just in case he hadn’t made himself a hundred percent clear. 

“With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” 

The two newlyweds didn’t hesitate to pull each other in. Taeyong cupped Ten’s face as the younger man pulled him in by the waist, their bodies pressed closely together as their lips joined for an emotion packed kiss, finally sealing the deal. 

They had kissed plenty of times before, but this time was just that bit more special. Taeyong could feel the world come to a complete stop around them, the cheers and music becoming utterly silent as he was teleported to a whole new world with Ten. It was just the two of them, nobody else. Ten was holding onto him tightly, soft lips against Taeyong’s, smiling with a certain type of joy which had Taeyong going weak in the knees. 

He never wanted this moment to end – and it never would. 

Their love and hence a moment of absolute joy and ecstasy wasn’t a one-off thing. This was their reality, their life up until the end of time itself. It was hard to truly comprehend, so Taeyong didn’t bother. Instead, he focused on Ten and his lips, his body and warmth. 

“I love you,” Ten whispered once he pulled away from Taeyong – his husband. 

That had a nice ring to it. 

“So much, angel,” the younger added. 

“I love you too, demon.” 

*** 

“You look so beautiful, angel,” Ten said, peppering the man’s neck and face with light adoring kisses. “So beautiful.” 

Giddy, Taeyong giggled. He had to push Ten away though, not sure if Ten had it in him to stop himself from doing something stupid. They still had a party to attend, and there was no way they could just leave without at the very least showing their faces for a few hours. 

“Taeyong,” Ten whined, disappointed at being pushed away. “I wasn’t gonna do anything, you know? I can keep myself restrained.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Taeyong stated. “Now, can we go? I wanna finally eat that cake – I've been dreaming of it, actually.” 

Ten chuckled, nodding. “Fine, I won’t hold us back any longer.” 

“Good,” Taeyong said. “Let’s go, husband.” He offered his hand out, beaming when Ten took it, lacing their fingers together. 

“Lead the way, husband,” Ten said, also testing out the word on his tongue.

 _Husband_. 

Husbands. That's what they were now.

The two men walked towards the hall they booked for the reception. 

Once they opened the large doors, they were greeted with cheers and a loud round of applause from their guests. 

Not expecting such a response, Taeyong was startled. Ten laughed at that, pulling Taeyong after him further into the hall. All those people came there for them. It was a wild thing to process, honestly. Taeyong say his co-workers, he saw his friends, and to his surprise, he even saw Jungwoo amongst the crowd. He had a feeling that the man only came for the after party and not the ceremony – that would have been too much to expect from him – but he was there nevertheless. 

Taeyong didn’t focus on Jungwoo any longer, only looking at his now husband leading him up to the large cake Taeyong wanted to devour all by himself. It was absolutely beautiful, a classic design with intricate pipework and hundreds of hand-crafted edible flowers cascading down the sides. In all fairness, Taeyong felt rather bad about having to cut into it since it was so beautiful, resembling more of a statue and piece or art than a cake. 

But that thought was soon thrown out the window when he and Ten grabbed the knife and cut into it together, plating a fair slice. 

“If you dare to shove this in my face,” Taeyong warned as he passed a dessert fork to Ten. 

Ten pretended to flip the plate, laughing when Taeyong flinched. 

“Evil,” Taeyong grumbled, a humoured curve to his lips. 

“Yet you still love me,” Ten sang, scooping up a small amount of cake, Taeyong doing the same. “Open wide.” 

“I’m not a toddler,” Taeyong grumbled. He opened his mouth, allowing Ten to feed him. In return, he also fed the younger man. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

The rest of the party was somewhat of a blur; there was just so much happening. The two husbands talked with the guests, laughed and joked around with everyone. They accepted different gifts, ate with everyone, listened to speeches from their friends and family – Taeyong cried at the speech Johnny prepared, touched deeply by what his best friend had to say – and once all that was done, it was time for the party to really begin. 

But not before Ten and Taeyong’s first dance. 

Out of everything they had done on that day, their dance felt the most intimate – more so than their kiss at the altar. 

The song they had for requested to play for their dance was mellow, not too slow nor too fast, yet filled with a deep sentiment of adoration. 

Ten placed his hands on Taeyong’s narrow waist as the older man wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck. 

They swayed together, bodies close together, faces inches apart. It was all perfect. 

“Everyone’s looking at us,” Ten mused, pressing his forehead against Taeyong’s. 

“They also looked at us kiss, so what’s new?”” 

Ten chuckled, nodding faintly. 

“Besides, there’s just us here right now,” Taeyong stated. 

“You’re right, angel,” Ten agreed. “Just us. You know, today kind of feels like a dream, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, a beautiful dream,” Taeyong responded. “But it’s real. We’re married. That’s crazy. Like... what’s next?” 

“Well,” Ten uttered, his hold on Taeyong tightening, pulling him even closer if that was even possible. “We have a house, we’re married, we could now start a family of our own. That sounds like a good plan, doesn’t it, love?” 

“It sure does,” Taeyong confirmed, a soft smile to his lips. “I’d love that – to have a family with you.” 

“I know, and I want that too. In fact, there’s nothing I want more than that,” Ten admitted. 

Taeyong grinned, burying his face in the crook of Ten’s neck. The younger man was a bit shorter than Taeyong, but Taeyong always made himself smaller around Ten; he felt safe around the man, wanting to be held and kept secure by him. 

“You’ll be a great dad,” Taeyong murmured. 

“So will you, angel. You’ll be the best dad in the world, I know it.” 

“We’ll be the best dads,” Taeyong corrected his husband. 

“Of course,” the younger man agreed. “The absolute best.” 

Taeyong hummed. “I’m excited. For everything.” 

“Me too.”

The men slowly danced together, not caring about the world and people around them. It was just them now.

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispered. 

“For what, angel?” 

“For everything,” the older replied. “For being with me, for loving me, for standing by me. All of it. Thank you.” 

Ten inched his hand up from Taeyong’s waist, cupping his jaw and moving his face away from his shoulder so that their eyes locked. “Then I should thank you too,” he said, tenderly stroking the scar under Taeyong’s eye. 

“I love you.” 

The younger man smiled. “I love you too. Always.” 

They shared a kiss – short and sweet, their hearts swelling with love and warmth. 

This was their life from now on. 

Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're married!!!! HUSBANDS!!! It's what they deserve.
> 
> I feel like a mother right now.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chap is the honeymoon including some smut because that is a clear must.
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


	2. When In Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding comes the honeymoon. For the two newlyweds, said honeymoon takes place in Paris.

Paris was quite frankly a long distance away from home. Taeyong by no means had a problem with that; he wasn’t homesick or anything, however, he didn’t enjoy the over twelve-hour flight. Sure, he was the one that chose Paris for their honeymoon destination – with Ten’s enthusiastic approval of course – but that didn’t mean he was prepared to spend so much time up in the clouds. 

The twelve hours were spent either eating, drinking, sleeping or watching movies made available on the flight. There was no problem at the start, however, once he and Ten started sleeping on different schedules, Taeyong got annoyed. When he slept, Ten was awake, and when Ten took a nap, Taeyong was up. That made the flight even more tedious, but in the end up they managed to synch up and watch a movie together. 

Their flight departed in the morning, allowing the two to actually have a few hours – more like two – of rest after their party before having to get ready and head out. The flight was at six but the party ended up going onto two in the morning, so two hours of sleep was quite generous considering how much they still had to do. 

The men packed their bags in a hurry and checked out of the hotel as quickly as humanly possible. 

Taeyong had only been on a plane a handful of times. He didn’t hate it, but he was also by no means thrilled to fly either. 

At least he had Ten by his side all the way through the voyage to keep him sane. 

Taeyong was more than thrilled when he finally had his feet on the ground. He could have gotten on his knees and kissed the ground but he wasn’t that dramatic. 

After going through all the required check ins, the two men grabbed their suitcases and walked together to the car rental booth outside the luggage collection area. Ten said it would be more convenient than getting a taxi every day of their stay. Plus, by hiring a car for their stay they could go further out of the city. 

“Bonjour,” Ten greeted the lady behind the desk, glancing to Taeyong to see if he was impressed. 

And of course, Taeyong was. 

Ten had added yet another language to the numerous ones he already had under his belt in the past two years. The younger man now spoke more languages than he had fingers on a single hand which was something Taeyong was in complete awe of. Being with Ten meant that he picked up on a few things here and there, especially in Thai and English which Ten had been teaching him more often than not. Taeyong was probably better at Thai than English though, simply because he wanted to impress Ten’s parents the first time that he met them. 

“J'aimerais louer une voiture pour deux semaines,” Ten said. Taeyong had no clue what the man said but he nodded along, smiling at the woman at the desk. 

Soon enough, Ten and Taeyong found themselves with a car. 

Taeyong wasn’t expecting something so fancy, but then again, Ten always gave him all the best. 

“Off we go,” Ten said, smiling at his husband as he turned the engine on. 

“Let’s go.” 

*** 

Even though Ten and Taeyong both booked the hotel together, Taeyong was still in utter awe at how amazing and breath-taking their room was. It was far larger than Taeyong remembered it looking on the site. The bed was by far the largest bed Taeyong had ever seen in his life, easily fitting at least four people. They even had their own fireplace in the room! 

But more than anything, Taeyong was most taken aback by the gorgeous view. There was a small balcony leading out to the view of the Eiffel Tower, the large structure lit up, standing out amongst the dark skies. 

Taeyong pushed the balcony doors open, not too fussed about how cold it was already since he was still in his coat. 

“Oh my...” 

Paris was most definitely the right choice. 

Ten walked up behind the older, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle, propping his chin up on Taeyong’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, a smile evident in how he spoke. 

“It really is,” Taeyong replied, taking in the stunning sight in front of him. From the tower to the dazzling lights and the snow-covered streets and roofs of the buildings surrounding them, everything felt like it had been ripped straight out of a dream. In all fairness though, everything which had transpired over the past day felt like a dream to Taeyong; he got married to the love of his life and now he was stood in Paris – the city of love. 

“We’ll get to see it up close later,” Ten said. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow,” Ten confirmed. “And the day after, and the day after that, and whenever else you want to go and see it,” he added. “Nothing’s stopping us, angel.” 

Taeyong smiled softly, leaning back into Ten. “Nothing’s stopping us,” he repeated quietly. He really was living a dream. 

“Are you hungry, love?” Ten asked a few more minutes of standing around, simply enjoying the view and each other’s warmth amongst the late December chill. 

“Hmm... now that you mention it, I wouldn’t say no to food,” the older man replied. 

“Room service?” 

“I’m intrigued,” Taeyong said, looking at Ten over his shoulder. 

Ten chuckled, stepping back. He extended his hand and took Taeyong’s in his, pulling him away from the balcony. “Come on,” he said. “It’s freezing outside.” 

“But it’s pretty,” Taeyong muttered. 

“It’s just as pretty through the windows,” Ten stated. He pulled the older man inside, closing the doors to stop anymore heat from escaping the room. 

“Should I try and umm... light the fire?” Taeyong asked, looking over at the fireplace. 

Ten looked at it too, wondering if it was a good idea or not. He shrugged. “Just make sure you don’t set anything on fire – that includes yourself.” 

Taeyong snorted. “I’m not that dumb.” 

“You can never be too safe.” 

Whilst Taeyong shuffled over to the fireplace, he unzipped his coat and tossed it aside on the lounge chair in front of it. There seemed to be a helpful guide placed to the side with instructions on how to safely light a flame. Taeyong skimmed through the different languages, searching for one which he could understand. 

He settled on English. 

“What do you want?” Ten asked, what looked to be a menu in his hands. 

“Anything’s fine,” Taeyong replied. “You know what I like. Choose something for me.” 

Ten hummed, dialling the number for room service. 

As the younger did that, Taeyong lit the fireplace, proud of himself for getting it done in a single try. “Perfect,” he muttered to himself, already feeling the warmth of the flickering flames. He could already imagine how nice it would be to cuddle up under the bed covers with Ten, not only feeling the heat from one another but also from the dancing fire. It sounded perfect already. 

“The food should be here in roughly twenty minutes,” Ten stated, walking over to Taeyong. The younger spun on his heel, coming face to face with husband. “I ordered us a few things,” he added. “Desserts included too,” the man stated, causing Taeyong to grin. “I can see you’re thrilled about that.” 

“I’m always happy about dessert,” Taeyong pointed out, wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck, smiling before leaning in to kiss the man. Ten still had the bitter taste of the coffee he had on the place on his lips. It wasn’t as sweet as Taeyong would have liked it, but he could never pull away from Ten, no matter what. 

Ten hummed, dragging his hands up Taeyong’s sides. His cold fingers slipped under Taeyong’s woolly sweater, bringing out a hiss from the older. 

“You’re freezing,” Taeyong said, body still as he tried to get adjusted to Ten’s cold touch. 

Ten leaned in, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s jaw. “Then warm me up, angel,” he uttered, trailing his hands up higher up Taeyong’s spine. The older man shivered, a shaky gasp leaving his parted lips. 

“Now?” Taeyong asked. 

The younger just hummed in agreement. 

“But the food,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Then after,” Ten compromised, nibbling and licking over a small spot along Taeyong’s throat. “And just so you know, angel,” he resumed, bringing Taeyong’s body closer to his own with an abrupt tug. “I’m _really_ cold. You’ll have to warm me up really good.” 

“I think I can do that,” Taeyong said, eyes fluttering shut as Ten continued to adorn his skin with light kisses. “But food first,” he reminded before Ten got too ahead of himself. 

“Food first,” the younger man agreed. “Should we try and unpack in the meantime?” 

“Good idea.” 

Reluctantly, the two men moved apart. Ten went to bring their suitcases further into the room, handing Taeyong his one to sort through. Taeyong might have packed substantially more than his husband did; he brought enough for two weeks and then some, imagining that he would be taken out on multiple occasions to places which required a slightly fancier dress code. And of course, Taeyong brought a few special somethings. He ordered them in secret for the big night, and he was planning on making good use of everything he brought with himself. 

Ten was more modest with what he packed; however, that didn’t mean that Ten didn’t stuff his suitcase to the brim. Maybe he didn’t bring as much things as Taeyong, but he was getting close. 

“How are we going to fit in new things?” Taeyong questioned, looking down at the pitiful amount of free space in his suitcase. 

The younger chuckled, glancing over at Taeyong as he started hanging up his shirts in the empty wardrobe left available for their use. “Carry-on luggage,” he said. “And it that’s not enough, we can buy an add on suitcase. Don’t worry about it, angel. Buy whatever you want. As much as you want.” 

“You’ll regret saying that later,” Taeyong joked. Maybe he had become somewhat of a shopaholic over the past few years. In all fairness, Taeyong rarely ever bought anything for himself, never really spoiling himself or even treating himself to anything nice until he met Ten. The younger man told him that it was perfectly fine to indulge himself in nice things if it made Taeyong happy. 

And it did. Taeyong liked buying things; he liked showing off what he got, wearing it out on dates or just whenever he wanted to feel pretty; he also liked buying things for others. At first, when he didn’t have a job in the rough patch of his life, he felt bad that he couldn’t somehow thank the people who helped out so much, even if it was by buying them a birthday gift, and using Ten’s money didn’t feel right to him. So, once he finally got a job and had some of his own disposable income again, he made sure to make others happy. 

One of the first Taeyong bought was a gift for Ten. It was a bracelet which matched the one Ten had gifted him on their first Christmas together. He couldn’t find a pendant that would match the angel wings on his own bracelet, so he got one with a paintbrush since his husband loved art. 

“As long as you’re happy, I won’t,” Ten assured, smiling lovingly at Taeyong. 

The older man grinned, looking down at the neatly folded clothes in his suitcase. He started taking things out and placing them down on the large bed. “Are there enough hangers?” 

“Should be,” Ten replied. “If not, we can just ask for some more.” 

Taeyong hummed. 

The men worked with putting things either in the armoire or in one of the drawers in the room. Surprisingly, they managed to unpack nearly everything before the food arrived. 

Ten went to the front to open the door to their room, letting the hotel staff carry in the trays with the meal. The man laid everything down on the table near one of the windows, setting it all out nicely, even bringing out a small vase with a single rose which he placed in the centre of the table. 

Saying something in French, the man left. 

“That’s a lot,” Taeyong mused, looking at the amount of food Ten ordered for them. There was a big bowl of pasta, a quiche of sorts, a soup, some meat, bread, a selection of cheeses, and most importantly, the desserts which consisted of crepes, different chocolate treats and macaroons. 

“You say that now but I’m sure there’ll be nothing left,” Ten said. He walked over to the table, pulling out one of the chairs and urging Taeyong to sit. 

Taeyong complied, sitting down. Ten hurried to the other chair, sitting himself down opposite Taeyong. 

“As they say, bon appétit,” Ten said, looking excited to dig in. 

The older man chuckled, grabbing his fork. “Bon appétit,” he repeated. 

***

After finishing nearly everything Ten ordered, Taeyong was absolutely stuffed. He enjoyed the meal – especially the sweet treats – but he really couldn’t handle anymore, meaning had to leave some of the macaroons for now. 

Leaving the table as it was, the two men migrated to the couch in front of the fireplace, cuddling up together. Ten was enjoying a glass of wine with Taeyong occasionally taking a few sips here and there. His tolerance wasn’t exactly the greatest in the world, so he just had a little bit for the pleasantly sweet taste of the red beverage. 

With the music playing from Ten’s Bluetooth speaker, Taeyong felt utterly content. Ten was nice and warm, and the way his fingers lightly traced the skin beneath Taeyong’s sweater just made the older melt. He enjoyed being like this.

Minutes passed just like that, one song fading into another and another and so on until Ten’s hand roamed further down Taeyong’s back, reaching the man’s waistband. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was on his mind, and Taeyong didn’t protest in the slightest when Ten started sweetly peppering his face with loving kisses as he carefully pushed Taeyong down on his back. 

Taeyong beamed, loosely wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck once he was laid down on the sofa, Ten hovering above his body. “Someone’s eager,” he teased, craning his neck so that his husband could trail his mouth all over just like they both wanted. 

“Can you blame me, angel?” Ten asked, his hot breath striking Taeyong’s sensitive skin. “I’ve been waiting since last night,” he stated, hand slipping under Taeyong’s sweater, dragging the fabric up to expose his lean chest. “We have to consummate the marriage. It’s the law.” 

Taeyong laughed. “Is it now?” 

Ten hummed. “It is.” 

“Then we should obey,” Taeyong mused. “But...” 

“There’s a but?” Ten asked, a playful smile on his lips. “Should I be worried?” 

The older chuckled, shaking his head. “You have to let me get ready,” Taeyong said. 

“Oh? Have you planned something?” Ten questioned, leaning down so that his lips were barely brushing against Taeyong’s. “Is that it, angel?” 

Taeyong grinned, capturing Ten’s lips in a kiss. The younger man smiled against Taeyong, leaning down and forcing his tongue into Taeyong’s heat. Ten was eager to get things going, and even though his kiss was slow and tender, Taeyong could very much tell just how much he wanted to get Taeyong out of his clothes and fuck him until the sun came up. And of course, Taeyong wanted that too. 

Despite being the one to initiate the kiss, Taeyong pushed Ten away. “Give me a few minutes,” he said. He stood up from the couch, looking down at Ten. The younger man wore a smirk, eyes trailing up Taeyong’s body, stopping at his eyes. 

“Go on then,” Ten said. “I’ll be waiting.” 

With that, Taeyong hurried over to his suitcase, grabbing the bag at the very bottom. Once he had that, he rushed over to the bathroom, closing the doors after himself. 

Taeyong knew Ten would like this. 

He opened up the bag, placing out the items inside on the counter by the sink. When everything was out, Taeyong started to undress, slipping out of his clothes until he was stood naked in the middle of the fancy bathroom. He didn’t take long to get dressed in what he brought in with himself, though he made sure to drag out the wait for Ten on the other side. The younger was clearly more than eager and Taeyong took pleasure in driving him up the wall at times like this. 

Taeyong was no stranger to sexy lingerie; he had quite a collection back at home, but it was always nice to try out a new one, especially for an occasion as important as their first night – well, technically this would be their second night but they both ignored that – as a married couple. That was why Taeyong searched long and hard to find something extra. Then again, Ten would love absolutely anything on Taeyong. He would probably prefer Taeyong in nothing though.

The lingerie was white lace, intricate flowers adoring the sheer fabric. It covered the entirety of Taeyong’s torso which would surely drive Ten insane as he tried to kiss every single inch of the man’s body to no avail. Taeyong was already prepared for Ten to rip it off him once he got too impatient. He was more than fine with that, already getting excited by that mental image. 

The panties were separate, also made of the same lacy fabric. Though, they were more thongs than anything, the thin string slipping in between the crease of Taeyong’s ass. The friction at the front was already causing Taeyong problems, but he pushed those thoughts aside to finish up. 

He put on a pair of knee-high socks, smiling at the cute pink bows to the side which offered the only pop of colour to the entire outfit. Taeyong then proceeded to grab the last accessory: a choker. He clipped it tightly around his throat, turning it so that the heart hoop was facing the front. 

Now all that was left to do was touch up on a few last things. 

Taeyong washed his face with cold water, lightly tapping his cheeks. It felt nice to freshen up before all that was about to go down. 

The light amount of makeup he had around his eyes had stayed in place for the entire day, but Taeyong decided to smudge it a bit. It still looked good, having a little bit more of a _soon to be fucked out_ wow factor now. The last thing Taeyong did was apply a coat of red tinted lip gloss before he was ready to step out. 

Ten had been waiting for longer than he probably would have wanted, and though it was fun to make him wait, Taeyong also wanted to get things rolling. And so, he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, turning the light off before he walked further into the bedroom. 

To his surprise, Ten had cleaned up a bit. Though, it was also worth mentioning he got everything ready, laying out the things they’d need on the bedside table to avoid having to get up in the middle to grab lube from the suitcase. The younger man also lit the candles scattered over the room, adding to the atmosphere. 

“Look at you, angel,” Ten uttered, stood by the edge of the bed, the top few buttons of his shirt left undone. “It’s like you’ve stepped out of a dream.” 

Taeyong smirked, sauntering over to his husband. Ten didn’t hesitate to snake his arms around Taeyong’s middle, pulling the man in as soon as he was within reach. The older placed his hands on Ten’s shoulders, his lower half pressed up against Ten’s crotch. 

“Though I have to say,” Ten resumed, one of his hands slowly dropping down to Taeyong’s ass, giving it a playful squeeze. “You’re far too covered up for my liking. I might have to tear that off you.” 

Taeyong laughed, swaying his body to rub up against the younger. “I had a feeling you’d say that. I’d love to see you try, Tennie.” 

“Evil,” Ten mused. “You always make things so hard for me, angel.” 

“I sure hope so,” Taeyong said. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you funny?” 

“I do try,” Taeyong mused. 

The younger man smiled softly, leaning his face closer to Taeyong, placing a light kiss to Taeyong’s glossy lips. “I love you,” he uttered, inching further away from Taeyong’s mouth to his cheek, jaw and neck. “Love you so much, angel. So, so much,” he continued, lowering his hot mouth to where Taeyong’s neck met his shoulder, leaving his mark upon Taeyong’s skin. “There’s nobody else other than you, Taeyong. Just you, you know that, right?” 

Taeyong smiled, stroking through Ten’s hair. “I know,” he assured. “And the same goes for you. I love you. Sometimes it’s hard to explain just how much I love you,” the man admitted. “How am I ever supposed to put into words everything I feel? Even at the altar I struggled,” Taeyong said, earning a hum from Ten. 

“But I know, angel,” Ten reassured, looking back up at Taeyong. He slowly lifted his arm, stroking his hand up Taeyong’s left arm, prompting the older man move it down from around Ten’s neck. Ten carefully took hold of Taeyong’s hand, bringing it in between their closely pressed bodies, stroking his thumb over the man’s wedding ring. “I’ll always know, and so will you.” With that, Ten pressed his lips to the golden band around Taeyong’s finger, eyes locked with his husband. 

It truly felt like it was impossible to love someone as much as Taeyong loved Ten. He really didn’t know how his heart could possibly take it. He didn’t think it was possible to love Ten even more, yet everyday he was proven wrong. 

He was constantly being proven wrong. 

Taeyong retracted his hand, much to Ten’s shock. He simply couldn’t stand around any longer, so, once he had his hand free, he went to cup Ten’s jaw, bringing their faces in together. 

Pleased, Ten hummed when their lips collided, bringing his hand to Taeyong’s waist once more. 

Taeyong parted his lips, more than happy when Ten licked his tongue inside, tasting vaguely of macaroons and the wine he had prior. Taeyong could have gotten drunk just from that, tasting Ten swirling around in his wet mouth, visiting every nook and cranny, knowing it like the back of his own hand. 

It was more of an instinct for the both of them, knowing all that there was to know about the other after all those years together, but it never got boring nor repetitive. Kissing, touching and being touched always felt like the very first time; it was exciting and electrifying, albeit with far more emotions packed into every brush of the fingertips, every light peck on the lips. 

Ten sucked on Taeyong’s tongue before moving down and down, trailing hot, wet kisses down the bump of Taeyong’s throat. He pulled the man after himself, bringing them both to the bed, Ten sat at the edge with Taeyong straddling his lap. 

The younger was adamant on kissing as much of the skin made available to him, visibly annoyed by the lace covering majority of where he itched to adorn with his loving kisses. He always was absolutely adorable when he was riled up – at least in Taeyong’s opinion. There was just something so pleasing about seeing Ten not get it his way that truly thrilled Taeyong down to the core. 

Instead of leaving a mess of kisses along Taeyong’s chest, Ten settled on the older man’s neck and shoulders, leaving a multitude of bruises over the skin. Usually, Taeyong would have complained about being marked on his neck considering how visible it was. However, since he didn’t have to go to work, and since it was completely appropriate to constantly wear turtlenecks and scarves in the freezing December season, he didn’t mind in the slightest – he actually very gladly welcomed it. 

The hands at Taeyong’s sides were moving up and down slightly, the lace rubbing up against his skin from the created friction. 

“You’re gonna be out of this by the end of the night,” Ten murmured, licking over the reddened patch of skin he had abused with his mouth just seconds ago. 

“Am I?” Taeyong mused, humoured by how determined Ten was. “I mean, I will have to take it off to bathe, so you are right,” he added, earning himself a light slap to his ass. He laughed at that, forcing Ten to look up at him so that he could slot their mouths together. 

“You’re insufferable at times, angel,” Ten muttered against Taeyong. 

“You love me for that though,” the older stated, biting Ten’s bottom lip. 

“You’re right about that,” Ten agreed, his words seeping with sheer fondness. 

From being constantly called annoying by Ten to being called annoying but lovingly was quite a nice change of things to say the least. 

“Was this expensive by any chance?” Ten asked, referring to the lingerie. 

“Why?” Taeyong asked, wary. 

“Just to gauge how bad I should feel once I rip it off you,” Ten replied with a mischievous grin. 

“No ripping,” Taeyong warned. “Ask nicely and I’ll take it off.” 

“Please?” 

“Not yet,” Taeyong stated. “You have to worker harder than that.” 

“I’ll work harder than ever.” 

“Good,” the older man said, placing his hand flat against Ten’s chest. “But before that, let me have some fun.” With that, Taeyong pushed Ten down onto the mattress. He hovered over Ten, smirking down at the younger, one hand trailing down Ten’s chest, feeling the man up through the thin shirt he wore. Ten was always fit, but with how much he had been working out before the wedding, Taeyong couldn’t help but drool at the sight of Ten’s defined abs. “Have I told you how fucking hot you are recently?” 

Ten snorted. “No,” he replied. “But I see the way you look at me like I’m a piece of meat. I love it when you objectify me, angel,” he joked. “I appreciate it. After all, I’ve been working out for you.” 

“For me? How considerate,” Taeyong hummed, skilfully undoing the buttons of Ten’s shirt, his head dipping down to drag his lips over the expanse of his skin. 

Just like Ten had left plenty of love bites in his wake, so did Taeyong. Ten wasn’t the only one that liked to show off what was his. 

Finally, Taeyong was done with the buttons to Ten’s shirt. Now that he had the man’s chest on display, Taeyong allowed himself to go further down with his mouth, adorning the plane of hot skin with plenty of tender kisses. Ten shuffled himself up the bed, speeding up the process of Taeyong finding himself at Ten’s abdomen. 

The muscles were defined, as if chiselled in marble. Taeyong was more than eager to get to work with his mouth, lapping his tongue over the dips and ridges, nibbling and sucking over the muscle. His hands were gripping onto Ten’s sides to keep him steady, however, he didn’t complain when Ten took one of them away, locking their fingers together. 

Taeyong looked up at his husband through his long lashes, noticing that Ten was already looking right at him, eyes dark yet filled with tangible affection. It was a sight which simultaneously filled Taeyong with warmth and arousal, his cock hardening more and more with every passing moment. 

“You know,” Ten said, propped up on his elbows. “I get what you mean when you say I take too long with the foreplay.” 

The older chuckled. “It’s nice though,” Taeyong stated. Maybe he did get slightly carried away with kissing Ten all over, but they were both enjoying it, so there was no harm done. 

“It is,” Ten agreed. 

“But?” 

“But... it would be nicer if you’d take those stunning lips of yours lower,” Ten said, earning an amused laugh from his husband. 

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Taeyong didn’t want to deny Ten too much, and honestly, he also wanted to finally do something more. He trailed even lower down, finding himself stopped by the waistband of Ten’s jeans. 

Taeyong could already feel the sting at the corners of his mouth as he imagined the spread he was accustomed to at that point. As he tugged on Ten’s belt, undoing the hoop before focusing on the zipper and buttons, Taeyong’s mouth began to water as if he had been starved for weeks upon weeks. He was probably getting more excited than Ten, and once he undid the man’s pants and tugged everything off, yanking the articles of clothing off his husband and tossing them to the side, Taeyong drooled at the sight of Ten’s cock standing up for him. 

Taeyong whimpered, his dick twitching in its restraints. 

Without hesitation, Taeyong licked up the undershaft to the crown, tongue flat over the leaking slit. 

Ten groaned, his head rolling back slightly. 

Taeyong smirked, swirling his tongue around the head, collecting beads of Ten’s precum in the process. He was used to Ten’s taste by now, relishing in it every chance he got. 

“You’re so pretty, angel,” Ten mused, smiling down at Taeyong when he glanced up. “Absolutely breath-taking,” he added softly. 

Taeyong crooned, drooling over Ten’s cock and dragging both his spit and the clear liquid seeping out of Ten’s slit down his shaft with his hand, stroking it languidly. 

Ten’s breath hitched, his abdominal muscles tensing. 

Taeyong didn’t intend to jerk Ten off though, so after giving a few more tugs of his husband’s dick, he brought his face down and wrapped his plush lips around the tip, tongue flat over it. 

The younger man moaned, his lips curved upwards in a satisfied grin at Taeyong’s action. 

Without too much of a waiting time, Taeyong sunk his velvety mouth down Ten’s cock, purring around the circumference. He moved about a quarter down the entirety of the length, stopping to take a glance at his husband, offering him a coquettish hum and a bat of his long eyelashes before sucking his cheeks in and dragging them up to the tip. 

Taeyong’s tongue licked over the slit, collecting the precum as soon as it spilled out, drinking the man up as if he was helplessly parched. He also wrapped his hand around the base of Ten’s dick, giving it small pumps as he worked with his mouth. That seemed to do the trick, drawing out a low groan from Ten, encouraging Taeyong to work even harder for the man. 

Set on having Ten shatter from his mouth alone, Taeyong gave the crown a few more kittenish licks and sucks before dropping down once more, this time lower. Taeyong relaxed his throat – practically muscle memory at that point – as he took in all of Ten, his plump lips joining his hand at the base. 

Ten’s cock was heavy on his tongue, spreading his mouth wide open enough to feel a burn. But Taeyong loved that. He loved that sensation so much, revelling in it as he closed his eyes for a moment, crooning around the erect length, the noise vibrating inside his tight walls. 

“Taeyong,” Ten uttered, causing Taeyong to open his eyes and look up to his husband. “You’re so stunning, angel. You look so beautiful with my cock in my mouth. So pretty.” 

Taeyong took pride in that, trying to smile around the length. Even if Ten couldn’t guess by his mouth, he could definitely tell by Taeyong’s eyes, clearly loving the praise from Ten. He then started to bob his head up and down in small increments, slowly growing larger and more forceful until he found a comfortable pace for the both of them. 

With the help of his hand pumping Ten along his hot mouth, Taeyong was able to spark a forceful flame within Ten, causing the younger man to moan and curse at how godly Taeyong felt around him. Ten was close and Taeyong could feel it from the way the man’s cock twitched, the way he spilled out more and more of the clear salty liquid Taeyong licked up like he’d lick an ice-lolly, to the way he was breathing and grunting, body tensing as he neared his climax. 

Taeyong was zealous, kicking up his speed a notch to make his husband feel wonderful. He hollowed his cheeks as he went up and down, creating a dizzying drag that only evoked Ten’s high nearer and nearer. He wanted to feel it to; he wanted to hear Ten cry out his name as he spilled out all over, filling Taeyong’s ready and eager mouth with his potent seed, blissed out with his heart full of love. 

Taeyong felt Ten hitting the back of his throat with each move down, tears welling at his eyes as he struggled not to gag. He just needed Ten to orgasm at whatever cost. He wanted to show the younger man his love – how much he adored and treasured him – so he was more than fervent with his movements until finally, finally, Ten’s body went stiff, his hands fisting the bed sheets. 

“Taeyong,” Ten cried out. “I’m so- close,” he grunted. 

Hearing that, Taeyong dragged his mouth up, the friction mind-numbing to Ten who couldn’t hold himself any longer. 

Ten came into Taeyong’s expectant mouth, his viscous cum filling Taeyong up. The older man kept bobbing his head up and down, milking Ten’s orgasm for all its worth. 

A lewd mix of cum and spit trickled out the corners of Taeyong’s mouth as he kept moving to drag out the entirety of Ten’s high, only stopping when Ten collapsed on the mattress, whimpering as he edged the state of overstimulation. 

At that, Taeyong detached himself from the man, swallowing down whatever was left in his mouth, his throat sore and abused from his own actions. 

“Come here,” Ten uttered, reaching his hand out for Taeyong. 

The older man took the offer, giggling when Ten tugged his arm and forced him to lay down on top of Ten’s chest. Taeyong could feel how rapidly Ten’s heart was beating in his ribcage, pounding like a drum as he steadily calmed down from his high. 

“I love you,” Ten said softly, running his fingers down the curve of Taeyong’s spine. 

Taeyong grinned, burying his face in Ten’s neck. 

“How do you want me?” Ten asked, his hand reaching Taeyong’s ass. He tugged on the thin strap keeping Taeyong’s panties in place, getting it up high before letting it snap back into place. It stung and Taeyong whimpered, his hips jutting in response. Ten repeated the act a couple of times, each time eliciting needier whines from Taeyong who was finally able to focus on how painfully hard he was. “Should I... flip you over? Fuck you into the mattress with my hand around your neck, pining you down and using you like a toy?” 

Taeyong keened, Ten’s crude words going to his swollen pink tip. 

“Or maybe we should stay like this, you taking me however you want? You always look so beautiful bouncing on my cock, angel,” Ten continued, slipping his hand down lower, teasing Taeyong’s ass crease with a lone finger. “Or maybe...” he uttered before abruptly pushing Taeyong off him, forcing the older man to roll off, his back now on the mattress. Ten crowded over Taeyong, his arms on either side of Taeyong’s head. “I fuck you like this,” the younger man said, smiling down at Taeyong. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Taeyong mused. Five plus years of sleeping together meant there wasn’t much they hadn’t done in the bedroom, and Taeyong had to admit, nothing really beat getting to face Ten as the man made love to him. There truly wasn’t anything better than that. 

Taeyong effortlessly wrapped his legs around Ten’s waist, ensuring the man stayed just as he was. 

“Eager?” Ten teased, glancing down from Taeyong’s crotch to his eyes. “Huh?” 

“I’m not going to deny it,” Taeyong said. 

Ten laughed, nodding in amusement. 

“Are you planning on staying like that or will you actually fuck me tonight?” Taeyong questioned, frowning at Ten’s lack of movement. “Or do I have to do everything myself?” 

“I’m sorry, angel,” Ten apologised with a smile, effortlessly slotting his lips with Taeyong’s, kissing the man sweetly. It felt so tender and fond – a feeling that was always present within their exchanges. 

They had kissed thousands of times by now, yet it always seemed so new. Taeyong could never quite get used to the onslaught of affection laced into even the briefest of kisses, those in the morning and night, the one’s they shared quickly as they passed each other by, all of them. Sometimes, Taeyong had to admit, it felt almost too good to be true; having Ten love him endlessly and deeply was like a dream which he feared he would have to wake up from, but even then, Taeyong wasn’t convinced he could even dream up the love he felt for and from Ten. 

Ten licked around Taeyong’s mouth, earning soft pleased hums from the older smiling beneath him. Taeyong was about to throw his arms around Ten too, but Ten had different plans. 

Unfortunately, Ten brought their kiss to an end, focusing on traveling further down. He kissed Taeyong’s neck, biting down on a sole spot to leave a mark. Taeyong’s eyes widened, surprised by the act, but enjoying it nevertheless. 

He then went down, and down, and down. 

“You did this to torture me, didn’t you?” Ten asked, glancing up at Taeyong, his mouth hovering over Taeyong’s clothed sternum. “Just admit it.” 

“I wanted to look pretty for you,” Taeyong replied with a subtle pout. 

“And you look absolutely stunning, Taeyong,” Ten assured. “You’re the most beautiful person in the entire universe, and I appreciate the effort and thought you put into this but...” 

“But you’d prefer me naked,” Taeyong completed Ten’s trailed off utterance. 

“How else am I supposed to kiss you all over?” 

Taeyong’s pout morphed into a smitten smile. “I’ll take it off after you fuck me,” he promised. “How’s that?” 

“Perfect,” Ten replied. 

“Great, now get to it,” Taeyong ordered, his cock uncomfortably hard and held back by his lacy panties. 

Ten grinned, getting back to business as usual. Since there wasn’t much skin left for him to adore, he dropped right down to Taeyong’s crotch once the older man loosened his python like hold around him. His hands were at Taeyong’s sides, thumbs brushing over Taeyong’s prominent hip bones. He stared the older man down, licking his lips at the sight of Taeyong’s swollen cock seeping clear lust, staining the intricate lace pattern. 

“What a pretty sight,” Ten mused, his hot breaths crashing against Taeyong’s sensitive member. “My pretty angel.” 

Taeyong whimpered, the words of praise fuelling the scorching heat in his groin. 

Ten affixed his lips to the front of the panties, sucking on the tip of Taeyong’s cock through the sheer fabric. 

The older man let out a strained moan, fingers curling into the bed sheets in pleasure. He craved the touch desperately, and now that he had it, Taeyong wasn’t sure of how long he would possibly last. Ten knew exactly what buttons to press to leave him a writhing, blabbering mess, so Taeyong’s own orgasm might end up coming sooner than he would like. 

Luckily – or not, Taeyong wasn’t really sure – Ten pulled away to instead pepper kisses down Taeyong’s thigh. He licked over the flesh, sucking over it and biting to leave plenty of bruises he would kiss tenderly later. He always loved to kiss all the marks he made upon Taeyong’s delicate skin, wishing them to heal quickly only so that he could repeat the act, leaving more and more to remind Taeyong just how much he treasured him. 

Taeyong shivered at Ten’s touch – the way he kissed him and trailed his inner thigh with his fingertips, so light but maddening. Ten drew patterns in his skin before finally guiding his fingers down Taeyong’s perineum, pushing the thin strap aside to accommodate his digit. He went along the crease until the finally reached Taeyong’s crinkled rim, teasing the tight entrance with his dry index. 

Taeyong sucked in his breath, expecting Ten to push in just like that. It wouldn’t have been the first time their sex included a tinge of pain which brought them both to the edge. So, he was surprised when Ten didn’t go ahead and force his way in, instead pulling back to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He also pulled his shirt off whilst he was away, tossing it aside with the rest of his clothes. 

Since both men had decided to not have sex in the two weeks leading up to their wedding, all so that their first night as a legally bound pair could be just that bit more special and devastating, Taeyong was tight – maybe even painfully so. His breath hitched when he heard the bottle cap open, looking over quickly at Ten pouring the liquid out on his hand before putting the bottle aside. 

Ten rubbed the cool liquid in between his palms, warming it up before bringing his hand down to Taeyong’s ass. “Up, angel,” he ordered, prompting Taeyong to lift his legs up, hooking them over Ten’s shoulders, his ass up and off the bed. “Just like that. You always know exactly what I want.” 

Taeyong smiled. “I guess I do,” he agreed, his voice wavering when Ten stroked down his ass, stroking over his entrance. 

“Relax,” Ten uttered caringly. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before. Or are you pretending to be a virgin, you know, with the whole no sex before marriage thing?” 

Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. “We’re five years too late for that.” 

Ten hummed in agreement, shocking Taeyong who gasped when Ten pressed his finger hard against the snug circle of muscles, pushing himself in with surprising ease. 

Maybe Taeyong was being dramatic. Maybe he wasn’t _that_ unrehearsed with the whole ordeal. 

Still, the older man gasped, mouth open as the circumference of Ten’s index spread him slightly open. It was nothing compared to the girth of Tens cock, but after half a month of not being granted the pleasure of having his ass filled up, a single finger did enough to Taeyong to have him whine more than on any other occasion.

Ten was gentle and slow, aware that Taeyong was a bit more sensitive than usual. He took his time prepping the man before he slipped in another finger, this time picking up the pace, fucking Taeyong’s sultry heat with more dedication than before. 

Taeyong was now used to the way his walls accommodated the foreign digits, keenly urging Ten to force in a third one. 

And so, Ten complied. He began pumping three fingers in and out of Taeyong’s ass, torrid lube trickling out the man’s hole with each thrust. 

Taeyong was pliant under Ten, taking everything the younger man had to offer. He was weak his cock aching and burning with crushing arousal. Ten still hadn’t freed him out of his panties, and at that point it felt like absolute torture – a torture Taeyong gladly partook in. 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong croaked out. “Please. Tennie, please fuck me.” 

“You don’t have to ask twice, angel,” Ten uttered, stroking his erection with his other hand, dragging whatever remnants of lubricant left on there over his cock. He pulled his digits out of Taeyong much to the man’s initial disappointment. Taeyong was enjoying himself, but he knew he’d have more fun once Ten pushed himself inside his loosened walls. 

However, before Ten lined himself up, he decided to change their position. 

“Legs around my waist,” Ten guided, helping Taeyong out. 

Taeyong obeyed the younger, placing his legs on either side of Ten’s waist. 

“Good boy,” Ten praised, planting his hands beneath Taeyong’s ass. “Now ass up. Higher.” 

Taeyong lifted himself up until his back was up from the mattress too. He could already tell how godly the angle would be once Ten finally started fucking him. His arms were flat on the bed for support, bedsheets crumpled beneath his fingertips. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,” Ten mused, finally taking a hold of his cock, rubbing his tip against the man’s puckered hole, pushing the thin string aside. 

“Wait,” Taeyong called out. “Aren’t- aren’t you gonna take them off? The panties...” 

“I’m respecting your wishes, Taeyong,” Ten stated matter of factly - almost sadistic really. “You want to keep everything on, so I’m leaving them on.” 

Perfect. Taeyong should have expected that. If he was to taunt Ten, then it was a given that the younger would also tease him in retaliation. 

Taeyong didn’t gripe. Once more, his words came back to bite him in the ass. 

“May I proceed?” Ten asked with a mocking tone. 

The older scoffed. “Yes, you may proceed.” 

Finally, _finally_ , Ten pushed himself in. He sunk his length in with ease, filling Taeyong up to the brim quickly. With the angle Taeyong was at, Ten rubbed right over his prostate without as much as trying. 

Taeyong knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not like this. 

“Move,” Taeyong begged. 

“Someone sounds desperate,” Ten teased but complied nonetheless. He wasn’t _actually_ going to deny his husband of anything. 

Swiftly, Ten bottomed out only to plough right back into Taeyong’s hot cavern, his balls slapping against Taeyong’s ass with force, the sound ringing in their ears. 

Taeyong moaned, his prostate being met dead on by Ten’s cock with every single thrust. 

His body was burning bright red, veins pumping with fire and intoxicating lust. Taeyong was aflame, the source of the devastating heat located in his groin and Ten was only adding fuel onto the roaring furnace with every movement, no matter how minimal. 

Taeyong couldn’t even form words. How could he possibly form any coherent utterance when he was so close to his high, yet not close enough? Ten was still taunting him with the way he rolled his hips into Taeyong; the man would break the steady rhythm whenever Taeyong’s breath gave away he was just on the verge of spilling out into his pretty panties. Ten knew Taeyong well enough to notice the slightest change in his husband’s behaviour and his reactions so it wasn’t as if Taeyong could act his way around Ten’s planned torture. 

To make it even worse, each time Ten fucked into Taeyong’s pliant hole, so eager to be ravished by his thick cock, Taeyong’s sore length would be forced to jolt beneath the fabric of his revealing underwear. The friction that created was enough to bring Taeyong to tears. 

He just wanted to spill out completely, but he couldn’t. Even with everything that brought him right to the edge of the cliff, Taeyong couldn’t jump over. Not yet. Not with Ten driving him insane in the way he did. 

Taeyong sobbed, hands twisting and tugging at the linen sheets. His muscles were convulsing on their own accord. All the air was being knocked out of his lungs and he just couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air, but as soon as he took in a breath, Ten would fuck it right out of him. 

The pain was killing Taeyong, and all he could do was cry out for more. 

More. 

And more. 

And more. 

The harder he begged, the harder Ten would plough into him, his blunt nails digging into Taeyong’s fleshy thighs. The more Taeyong tried to breathe, the more Ten gave until ultimately, Taeyong really couldn’t take anymore. 

“Ten,” Taeyong sobbed out, his body stiff with his impending orgasm. “Ten I-” 

“Go on,” Ten encouraged. “Go on, angel. I’m nearly there.” 

Taeyong nodded, biting down on his bottom lip harsh enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. Though he had Ten’s permission, he wanted to wait. He wanted to reach his blissful peak with Ten. 

Hence, Taeyong forced his orgasm at bay for just a bit longer. He clamped his snug walls around Ten’s pounding cock, creating more friction which slowly brought Ten over to the edge too. 

“Taeyong,” Ten grunted before he threw his head back, his release shooting out and stuffing Taeyong’s hole.

Taeyong let himself go in an instant. 

As Ten kept fucking into him, pushing his hot seed deeper into Taeyong, pouring all of his love out into the older man, Taeyong spilled out into his panties, probably ruining them forever. Taeyong only had himself to blame for it though. 

Taeyong’s body convulsed, not knowing whether to arch his back even more or whether to fold in on himself in the sheer amount of ecstasy coursing through his whole being. He tugged on the bedsheets beneath him, his knuckles white from the force at which he was clinging onto them. 

But Ten didn’t stop. 

The man kept thrusting into Taeyong at an agonizing speed, drawing out broken cries out of Taeyong who wanted both for Ten to stop but also to never ever stop. 

Taeyong felt faint and dizzy, no longer able to keep himself up. 

Feeling the older was about to collapse down on the bed, Ten halted his movements and carefully laid the man down, supporting his thighs as he went down. 

Ten pulled out his spent cock out of Taeyong’s ass, the younger man’s release leaking out of Taeyong’s gaping ass. The older winced, a devastating sense of emptiness and coldness crashing over him upon Ten leaving him. 

“It’s okay,” Ten assured, kissing the whine away from Taeyong’s lips. “You did great.” 

Taeyong could only offer a broken moan. He wrapped his limbs around Ten, keeping him close to feel his heat, his heartbeat and the light tickle of his breath against his burning skin. Ten chuckled at Taeyong’s clinginess before peppering his face, neck and shoulders with grounding kisses as Taeyong came back down to earth from his vehement climax. 

It took maybe two minutes for Taeyong to regain his senses, his breathing finally becoming steady after what felt like aeons laying still whilst Ten slowly eased him back into reality. 

“You good?” Ten asked softly once Taeyong seemed to relax beneath him. 

“Perfect,” Taeyong replied. “Though I think the panties are ruined,” he murmured with a slightly disappointed pout. 

“What a tragedy,” Ten said with feigned sadness. “I’ll buy you a new pair. They look great on you. Now can I take them off?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Taeyong said eagerly. 

Ten laughed at Taeyong’s enthusiasm. He unfortunately had to pull away from Taeyong, but it was only for a few moments as he pulled off Taeyong’s ruined panties, throwing them off the bed with the slowly growing pile of discarded clothes to the side of the bed. But it was the chest piece Ten was the most restless to take off Taeyong. 

It was funny to watch as Ten struggled to pull the item off Taeyong without the older man’s cooperation. Thankfully, Ten managed in the end, yanking the lacey top off with a deep growl as he finally had access to all of Taeyong. 

As soon as the article was off Taeyong, Ten attached his mouth to the man’s skin, acting as if he had been starved for weeks and months, devouring Taeyong whole. 

Ten grazed his teeth across the expanse of skin, licking his tongue over it to taste the salty layer of sweat covering the man’s frame. He bit and sucked, leaving a myriad of blooming bruises in his mouth’s wake. Taeyong knew that he would look like a complete and utter wreck in the morning and there was absolutely nothing he craved more than that in the moment. He wanted to be marked all over – to have each purple flower embellished on his body represent all the words of affection Ten couldn’t quite express. What was difficult to say was easier to show, just like the golden rings which they both wore. 

Taeyong raked his fingers through Ten’s hair, pushing back the strands sticking to his damp forehead so that he could get a better view of his husband. 

Ten’s eyes were dark and blown-out completely, more so with devotion that pure lust. 

Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He really, _really_ , could never get used to that. He wondered if Ten had the same thoughts whenever it was Taeyong staring at him like that. Could he also not comprehend the sheer amount of love held behind a single look? 

As Taeyong was still deep in thought, Ten wrapped his lips around Taeyong’s nipple, sucking and nibbling on it to earn himself a lewd whimper from his husband. He of course succeeded. Taeyong arched his back, the hand still buried in Ten’s hair grasped onto the strands. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong mewled. 

With all the pleased noises spilling out of Taeyong, Ten was encouraged to continue. He dragged his hands all over Taeyong’s body, blunt nails leaving faint pathways in the man’s skin. Taeyong shivered, back arching up from the bed at the tinges of pain he felt, especially when they were paired with Ten’s dedicated mouth over his perked pink buds. 

Ten was most definitely making up for all the wasted time. Making up for it whilst simultaneously torturing Taeyong. So, the usual. 

After having plenty of fun, Ten hauled his lips back up to Taeyong’s mouth, kissing him softly. 

Without warning, Ten managed to slip in two fingers into Taeyong’s hole. 

Taeyong’s mouth went slack, not expecting that. He didn’t even notice Ten’s hand dropping down. 

“Round two?” Ten questioned, raising his brows with an impish smirk written across his face. 

“Do you even need to ask?” 

“There’s no need for that sass. I was trying to be polite, angel,” Ten murmured. “Do you wanna flip over or stay like this?” 

“You know what I want?” 

“I’d love to know,” Ten replied, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Taeyong, eliciting a breathy moan from the older. 

“Le-let me get on top,” Taeyong uttered. 

“Gladly,” Ten hummed. He pulled himself away, leaving Taeyong unpleasantly cold for a moment. 

Ten shuffled over to the edge of the bed, lightly tapping his lap to urge Taeyong to come over. 

Taeyong did just that. 

Throwing his leg over the younger's lap, Taeyong made himself comfortable as he straddled Ten. He hooked his arms around Ten’s neck, smiling down at his husband who was already looking up at him. 

Ten gently stroked Taeyong’s sides, the touch faint, causing Taeyong to tremble. They were both hard already and Taeyong couldn’t wait to feel the same bliss he did a few minutes ago. 

Deciding they didn’t need any more lube, Taeyong looked over his shoulder, reaching one hand behind himself to align Ten’s dick with his keen ass. He gave the length a few playful strokes, taking great pleasure in the way Ten dug his nails into his hips from the act, before finally forcing Ten inside. 

“Yes,” Taeyong whimpered. “Oh fuck.” 

Taeyong took Ten in with ease, accustomed to the man’s devastating spread already. He sunk himself down completely, the tip of Ten’s hard girth finding itself deep inside of Taeyong, the angle heavenly. 

Taeyong rolled his hips in circles, feeling Ten so nice around his hot walls. 

“Ten,” Taeyong crooned, hugging his husband tightly. He wasn’t convinced he could last long. He felt pathetically weak in that moment, melting into a puddle in Ten’s lap.

“You’re so snug, baby,” Ten whispered into Taeyong’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine. “It’s like you were made for me.” 

Taeyong moaned, swaying his hips more, each time having Ten’s dick rub against his prostate. 

Ten lagged his hands down to Taeyong’s ass, cheeks spread around his length. He gave one a spank – not strong enough to leave a mark, but strong enough for Taeyong’s breath to hitch. He did it again, his hits becoming gradually harder until Taeyong jumped up on his dick. 

Taeyong threw his head back, long neck exposed. However, the chocker around his throat constricted his airflow just enough for the extra pain to travel down to his cock, clear precum staining his abdomen. 

“Just like that, angel,” Ten murmured, dragging his teeth across Taeyong’s throat. “Or do you need my help to move?” 

Taeyong shook his head, lifting his ass back up until he felt like he was about to bottom out. He quickly sat back down, taking in all of Ten again. The profane mixture of lube and cum in Taeyong’s ass made the process feel so much better, the liquids being forced out of him and trickling down his tights with each thrust. 

Taeyong started bouncing on Ten’s cock. He tried a few different angles by arching his back in and out until he found the perfect one; he felt every single movement so vividly, his sweet bundle of nerves never getting a moment of rest as he himself abused it to no end. His thighs quivered and he simply couldn’t keep up with the pace he set for himself. 

Ten helped Taeyong out, forcing his hips up when Taeyong sat himself back down on his crotch, going even deeper and harder. 

Taeyong could practically feel Ten’s cock bulging his stomach – a feeling so mind-numbing that it had Taeyong drooling over Ten’s shoulder. 

“I’m close,” Ten grunted, his hands squeezing Taeyong’s ass as they both moved together in perfect synch. Their bodies were two pieces of a whole, working in complete harmony with each other, bringing out all the pleasure which was possible. 

“T-Ten,” the older sobbed, his dick bouncing with each abrupt thrust. He was at the brink of his climax but he just couldn’t quite reach it. It was the most intoxicating type of pain he felt in that moment. “I- fuck I- _yes!”_

The younger forced Taeyong’s face away from his shoulder, instead bringing their lips in a messy, heated kiss that really was nothing more than them breathing into each other’s open mouths. They had no ability to focus on kissing but Taeyong enjoyed himself even more now, moaning and whimpering against Ten. 

Taeyong more or less shouted out when Ten wrapped his hand around his cock, quickly pumping it. He dragged Taeyong’s pre-release all over, flicking his wrist at an ungodly speed. 

“Ten! _Ten!_ Oh fuck! Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Taeyong cried out, managing to only utter a litany of yeses as he was brought to his peak. “Ten! Yes! Oh fuck!” 

“Come for me, Taeyong,” Ten encouraged, his hand still working Taeyong up until finally the man spilled out. The way the older man's name sounded on Ten’s tongue was the final straw.

Taeyong came all over Ten’s hand and their closely joined chest, painting them both in streaks of scorching white. He was overcome with immobilising euphoria, his body writhing and contorting on its own accord until he just couldn’t move any more. He collapsed against Ten, luckily the younger managed to climax before that. 

Ten poured out inside of Taeyong, once more filling him up. 

Taeyong didn’t have the strength to do anything more. He was barely able to milk out their orgasms before he was rendered completely useless, his limbs weak and like jelly. 

Ten held Taeyong tightly, kissing his cheeks softly until he had the energy to move. 

“I... I don’t think I can- I can walk now,” Taeyong muttered. 

Ten laughed lightly, stroking the man’s back to comfort him. 

“You were amazing, angel,” Ten praised. “Though I think we might get some noise complaints.” 

“Your fault,” Taeyong grumbled. 

“I’m pretty sure that was all your doing.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Maybe he did forget they were at a hotel and not their own bedroom back at home. 

“It definitely inflated my ego,” Ten added, successfully making Taeyong laugh. 

Taeyong was able to push himself up, wincing at how he could still feel Ten’s limp cock inside of him. It would pain him to part ways but he also couldn’t handle any more for the time being. 

He cupped Ten’s jaw, looking down at him. 

Ten was already smiling at Taeyong, an utterly smitten look to him. 

Taeyong pulled them both in for a sweet, lingering kiss. 

They kissed and kissed until they couldn’t kiss any more, all smiley and delicate with one another. They kissed until their lips were bruised. Only then did they move on, Ten carrying Taeyong over to the bathroom where they both soaked in the bathtub for longer than was good for them, their fingers pruning. 

It was the perfect first night. 

The first night of many. 

*** 

Taeyong was rudely woken up by the sound of Ten’s phone going off on the bedside table. He wanted nothing more than to smash the device for disturbing his blissful sleep, yet alas, he didn’t do that. Instead, Taeyong had to shake kick Ten’s shin to get him to wake up too. Ten was sleeping like a rock, practically dead. 

“Ten,” Taeyong groaned, giving his husband another kick until he finally felt Ten move. “Your phone,” he said. 

The younger man groaned. The arm which he had over Taeyong’s middle moved back behind him, helplessly fumbling around as he tried to grab his device without actually having to move more than the bare minimum. After a few tries, Ten succeeded, bringing his phone over. 

“For fucks sake,” Ten muttered, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep. 

“Who is it?” 

“Doyoung,” Ten replied before answering. “The fuck do you want?” Ten asked. “It’s like... seven here you dimwit,” he said to Doyoung over the line, causing Taeyong to chuckle amidst his tired and mildly annoyed state. 

Witnessing the two best friends bicker was always a sight to behold. 

“You couldn’t have texted? I don’t know, you could have said _oh I hope you’re having fun_ or some shit like that, you didn’t have to call! No, Doyoung, I was planning on actually resting with Taeyong considering how long of a day we had. Yeah, yeah, whatever Mr. I get up before the crack of dawn. No. Doyoung. You know what? I’m not getting you any souvenirs for that. Yeah, fuck you too. Uh-huh. And what about it? I’m gonna strangle you when I see you next. Yeah. Fine. I’ll pass it on. See you later.” 

Just like that, Ten hung up. 

Taeyong glanced over his shoulder, finding Ten pouting before he put his phone back away. 

“He’s so annoying,” Ten grumbled, throwing his arm over Taeyong’s waist once more. “He told me to tell you hi,” he added, causing Taeyong to beam. 

“Doyoung’s a sweetheart.” 

“A sweetheart who apparently has never heard of time zones,” Ten muttered, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s shoulder, leaving a delicate kiss to the skin. “I was having a great dream too.” 

“Yeah? What was it about?” 

“You were there,” Ten explained, tightening his hold around Taeyong. “So was I. We were got married and went on our honeymoon.” 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Ten replied. 

“Where to?” 

“Paris. You always wanted to go,” Ten said. 

“Well, that really sounds like a great dream,” Taeyong mused. “Shame you had to wake up.” 

“It really is,” Ten agreed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna try and sleep for a bit longer.” 

“Seriously?” 

“What? Do you expect me to get up now? After last night?” 

“I mean... you know, you’re right,” Taeyong admitted. “It’s way too early.” 

Ten hummed. 

Taeyong closed his eyes, adamant on getting some more sleep in. 

After a few minutes of silence, Taeyong heard a soft murmur from Ten. 

“I love you, angel.” 

*** 

Paris was, for a lack of better words on Taeyong’s part, absolutely magical. All the expectations he had for it were met easily, but maybe that was because he had Ten by his side. The younger man moved around the city like he had every back street memorised, allowing Taeyong to follow after him to find the most wonderful cafes, patisseries and small shops with little knick-knacks perfect for gifts for their friends back home.

Ten had prepared for their honeymoon far more than Taeyong would have expected him too, finding all the locations he knew Taeyong would love. But even then, it felt like they were exploring the city together and not like everything was precisely planned by Ten. 

The men walked through the streets of Paris, all wrapped up in warm coats, scarves and beanies to keep themselves nice and cosy as snow fell down gently from the heavy clouds. Their hands were locked everywhere they went, keeping one another close, dragging the other around when something stood out to them. Such as when Ten spotted a booth with what seemed to be hand crafted accessories. The two men were actually lucky to have come in December since there were still Christmas markets around, a multitude of different booths scattered across the city such as the one Ten saw. 

Ten pulled Taeyong toward the stand. The older man followed gladly, finding himself in awe of all the clothes and small trinkets and jewellery on display. 

“This one’s so cute,” Taeyong cooed, pointing over to a pendant of a pair of cats cuddling up to each other. “That one’s me,” he said as he pointed over to the white kitty, “and that one’s you,” Taeyong added, referring to the black one. 

Ten looked at it, smiling at how happy Taeyong was about his discovery. “You should get it,” he said. “Is it just a pendant or a necklace?” 

“I think it comes as a necklace,” Taeyong said, trying to make sense of the written French by the display. “I don’t know. Read this for me,” he whined, tugging on Ten’s coat sleeve. 

The younger chuckled, moving closer to read the board. “It’s a necklace,” he stated. “But, if you buy it you can choose an extra pendant for half the price,” the man explained. 

Taeyong’s eyes lit up at that. “Can I?” 

“No need to ask, angel. Get whatever you want.” 

And Taeyong did just that. He might have gotten a bit carried away with what he bought; however, he didn’t really care as he kept grabbing more and more things and laying them down in front of the woman in charge of the small booth. Her smile kept growing the more Taeyong kept bringing over. She even said something which Ten translated as _I might have to close early because of you_. 

As Taeyong was picking out gifts for their friends, Ten was looking around the other accessories. 

“Taeyong,” Ten called, snapping Taeyong’s attention off the dozens of cute handmade pendants to Ten. The younger man took a few small steps over, a beret in his hold. “Try this on,” he said, taking off Taeyong’s beanie to replace it with what he brought over. He put it on Taeyong, fixing it so that it sat on his head correctly. “Pretty,” he mused. 

“Can I see?” 

“Can’t you take my word for it?” Ten asked, brushing strands of Taeyong’s hair out of his face. 

“I’d like to see how I look too, you know?” 

Ten chuckled, pointing over to a mirror. However, before Taeyong could move over to check himself out, Ten cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a brief kiss. “Go on then,” Ten said. 

Taeyong turned around, looking at himself in the reflection of the small mirror hung amidst a display of woolly scarves. It was a black fabric which made it match with pretty much everything. It was simple and elegant, and Taeyong was in love with it. He turned around to look at Ten, the man predicting what Taeyong was about to ask. 

“I’ll get it for you,” Ten stated. “You’re already getting gifts for everyone else.” 

Taeyong beamed, going back to Ten to wrap his arms around the man’s middle, hugging him lovingly. 

“Did you get everyone something?” Ten asked. 

“Yup,” Taeyong replied. “We should pay.” 

The men went to the woman behind the counter. Taeyong reached to take his beret off to place it with the rest of his purchase. 

The woman carefully placed all the pendants away, taking count of the prices and quantities. She also asked something which made Taeyong look to Ten, waiting for him to translate. Taeyong only understood _would you like_ and that was it. 

“Oui, merci,” Ten responded. At that, the woman cut off the tag from the beret. 

Ten ended up paying for everything in the end. In return, Taeyong carried the paper bag with the gifts. Ten also ended up putting the beret back on Taeyong, smiling fondly at the sight. 

“A true Parisian,” Ten mused. “The prettiest one there is.” 

“Keep flirting like that and I might have to marry you again,” Taeyong uttered, earning himself a light chuckle from Ten. 

“That wouldn’t be too bad,” Ten said. 

Taeyong smiled softly. “No, it wouldn’t,” he agreed. 

*** 

The Eiffel tower was definitely prettier by night than it was by day. Taeyong had seen in a few times already as he and Ten explored the city; they even stopped by to take pictures by it, sending them to their friends who kept bombarding them with incessant messages about what they were doing. Doyoung and Johnny were the worst – or technically the best – when it came to bugging the two husbands on their honeymoon. 

Taeyong and Ten found it quite funny, knowing that their friends meant well. 

But speaking of the Eiffel tower, the men actually went up to one of the restaurants up in the tower, having dinner as the sun was slowly setting. It was by far the most wonderful date that the two had been on in Taeyong’s opinion. The atmosphere was amazing and so were the views, be it the city outside illuminated by a soft glow of the setting sun, or Ten who was dressed up for the occasion. 

After their meal, the husbands found themselves back outside, getting an up close and personal view of the tower at night. 

It was a particularly chilly night out, hence the men were keeping as close as they physically could to huddle for warmth. Ten was walking behind Taeyong, his arms wrapped around Taeyong. This made walking harder for both of them, but that didn’t really matter. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong uttered when they both came to a stop to admire the large structure. 

“Huh? What for, angel?” 

“For taking me here,” Taeyong replied. “And for everything leading up to this point. Thanks for all of this.” 

Ten hummed, pressing his lips to the one slither of skin he could find amidst all the clothes Taeyong bundled himself up in to stay warm. He laid a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek, tightening his embrace around the older man. 

“In that case, I should thank you too,” Ten said. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here either.” 

Taeyong smiled to himself, leaning back against Ten’s hold. He really was lucky to have met Ten. 

***

Getting married in early mid-December meant that the two newlyweds spent Christmas in Paris since they were staying for two weeks. As an avid Christmas lover, Taeyong was somewhat sad he couldn’t spend the holiday with his friends, but he was also utterly ecstatic about spending it abroad in the city of love with his now husband, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. 

They made every moment count. 

Of course, not every single day of their honeymoon was spent walking around and sightseeing or shopping. Every two or three days, the men would stay at the hotel, making use of the numerous facilities they had at their disposal, such as the sauna, the swimming pool and the spa. And during Christmas, the men decided to treat themselves. They had a full day dedicated to getting pampered and relaxing. 

Taeyong didn’t even know how much he needed a massage until he was laid out, all the tension in his back and shoulders being dissipated with precise movements along his muscles. He made the most of what was available at the hotel. He went on a swim, relaxed in the jacuzzi and sauna and had a nice mocktail at the end before going back to the bedroom with Ten. 

Sometimes, all they needed was just to laze around in front of the fire, watching whatever was playing on the few English-speaking channels on the hotel T.V. In the end though, it was much better to just watch something on Ten’s laptop. But even then, the men had a tendency to get carried away in their own world to pay all of their attention to what was happening on screen. 

As interesting as whatever it was that they were watching was, Taeyong preferred paying attention to his husband when the younger man started kissing him all over, getting too ahead of himself as he laid Taeyong down on the couch, crowding him to kiss him deeper, longer and sweeter. 

Ten hadn’t been paying attention at all to the festive holiday movie playing on his laptop; as far as he was concerned, there was nothing else to pay attention to other than Taeyong. 

Ten kept going lower and lower down Taeyong’s torso, lifting the warm sweater Taeyong was wearing to expose his supple flesh, worshiping it with cherishing kisses, taking his sweet time as he always loved to do when it came to Taeyong. He always made Taeyong feel like the subject of his prayers, his body a temple meant to be showered with nothing but the purest forms of affection. 

Taeyong brought his hand down to brush through Ten’s hair, smiling down warmly at the younger man. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Ten asked in between Taeyong’s legs. 

“I did,” Taeyong replied. “I feel like I’ve been born again,” he added. 

“That’s great, angel,” Ten mused. 

“And you? You seemed to enjoy the sauna.” 

“Well, I definitely had fun,” Ten replied. “Who would have thought being trapped in a room filled with steam would be as relaxing it is?” 

“I preferred the jacuzzi if I’m being a hundred percent honest,” Taeyong admitted. 

Ten hummed, playfully pulling down the elastic band of Taeyong’s sweatpants down. He tugged on the strings a few times until he suddenly just pulled the pants down, smirking when they were low enough for him to bring his mouth to Taeyong’s crotch. 

“And what about this?” Ten asked, raising his brows with a smug look to him. “Do you like this more?” 

“Well, you’d have to show me first,” Taeyong stated. “So far, the jacuzzi is winning.” 

“We can’t have that,” Ten murmured, slipping his digits under the waist band of Taeyong’s boxers, slowly inching them down. “Can we?” 

“We wouldn’t want to hurt your pride, would we?” Taeyong teased. 

“Exactly,” Ten agreed. “It’s very fragile.” 

Taeyong laughed, wrapping his legs around Ten, pulling him in so that he would do something useful with that mouth of his. 

*** 

“This one looks tasty,” Taeyong mused, his face close to the display. The husbands were visiting a patisserie that looked nice after walking around for two or three hours, shopping enough to fill up another suitcase. 

Ten leaned down next to Taeyong, looking to what Taeyong was referring to. “That looks very fruity,” he pointed out.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Will you ever eat fruit or is your hatred for them set in stone?” 

“Take a guess, love.” 

It was worth a shot. In the end, Ten was still as stubborn as always. “Then what are you getting?” 

“Probably that one,” Ten replied, pointing to the slice of cake with dark chocolate and caramel treats on top. 

“How predictable,” Taeyong muttered. 

“Said by yet another predictable person,” Ten chimed. “I can guess which one you’re getting.” 

“Can you now?” 

Ten hummed. 

“What is it then?” 

“It’s either that fruity abomination or the chocolate and strawberry slice,” Ten said. “Am I right?” 

Taeyong frowned, his arms crossed. Of course, Ten was right. Was he really that predictable? 

Ten laughed, kissing the scowl off of Taeyong’s lips. “No need for the sour look, angel,” Ten said, lightly tapping Taeyong’s rosy cheek. “It just proves we know each other so well, doesn’t it?” 

Taeyong couldn’t argue with that. 

“Do you want hot chocolate or something else?” Ten asked. “They have different flavours.” 

“That sounds nice,” Taeyong stated. “And what about you, are you going to get iced coffee as always?” 

“Maybe not today,” the younger responded. “I’ll join you with a hot chocolate too.” 

“Well, that’s new.” 

“You say that as if I’ve never had a hot chocolate in my life,” Ten said as they both walked over to order. There wasn’t much of a queue so that made the whole process that much quicker. “Which, if I may add, is a blatant lie.” 

Taeyong snorted. “No need to take it so seriously, Tennie.” 

“I’ll take it as serious as I please,” Ten declared, pulling out his card, ready to pay before even ordering. “Now what flavour do you want?” 

The older hummed in thought, looking up at the menu up behind the counter, reading the words written in English beneath the French. “The black forest one.” 

Ten exhaled through his nose, a miniscule smile on his lips. 

“Oh, did you predict that too?” Taeyong questioned, lightly punching his husband’s arm. 

“Of course,” Ten confirmed, turning to face Taeyong. 

*** 

Ten was still terrible at skating – that much was true even over five years down the line from when they went roller-skating together for the first time.

Granted, ice-skating was different to being on wheels, but Ten was just as bad on ice as he was on a wooden floor. Well, maybe Taeyong was being a bit dramatic. After all, Ten was the one that taught him how to skate, so he wasn’t totally hopeless. However, Taeyong was miles better than Ten, and that statement was even more true when it came to being on ice. 

Whilst Taeyong was running laps – or well, _skating_ laps – around Ten, the younger man was wary of how to move. Sure, he knew how to keep himself up and how to move, but he in no way could zoom around like Taeyong did. 

It was adorable. 

“Want some help?” Taeyong asked, circling his husband with a smug grin. “Or are you just pretending you’re terrible at this?” 

“That was uncalled for, angel,” Ten huffed out. 

Taeyong shrugged. 

“But yes,” Ten added. “I’d like some help. Like, a lot of help.” 

“Heavens, you’re cute,” Taeyong mused. “Come here,” he said, extending his hands out. Ten took hold of them quickly, and once they were locked together, Taeyong pulled Ten in closer. The younger man yelped at that in shock, fearing that he was about to topple over and fall down. Thankfully, Ten was there to prevent that from happening. “I got you,” Taeyong assured. 

Ten smiled, a bit wobbly on his knees but definitely steadier than he was before. 

“Let’s start slow,” the older said. “Let’s just do a few laps around the rink, how about that?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

The husbands moved slowly across the ice, keeping to the edges to keep clear of the other people skating around. Their hands were joined in between their bodies, even once Ten was more comfortable with moving on his own. 

Ten and Taeyong chased each other around the rink, they spun around together, doing all that there was to do on the ice. They spent probably an hour – maybe even more – skating around, laughing and joking about before they finally decided to call it a day, both men quite peckish. 

“You did great out there,” Taeyong praised, his arm hooked with Ten’s whilst they were heading to find a nice restaurant to eat at. The temperature had dropped quite a bit already – low enough to see puffs of steam coming out as he spoke – so they both wanted to find something quickly, and if they didn’t then they would hurry back to the rented car and drive back to the hotel to eat there instead. As nice as the food there was, Taeyong wanted to try as much as there was of the restaurants in the city before he had to leave back home. 

“That’s all thanks to you.” 

Taeyong grinned, resting his head on Ten’s shoulder. 

***

“You know, I thought it would be bigger,” Taeyong said, head tilted to the side as he observed the artwork in front of him. “She’s pretty small.” 

“I’m sure that’s what everyone thinks until they see her in person,” Ten said, his hand placed on Taeyong’s lower back. “But yeah, the Mona Lisa is not even a meter tall.” 

“How absurd,” Taeyong mused. 

“Considering you’ve only ever seen scans of it, it’s normal to think it’s bigger,” Ten stated. “Quite a lot of paintings are a different size than you think they are – some probably even bigger too.” 

“You learned that in art school?” 

Ten nodded. “They showed us a picture of people at the Louvre looking at the Mona Lisa; that’s when I learned it was tiny compared to what I thought.” 

“You must have been devastated.” 

“I really was,” Ten replied. “But she’s still as iconic,” he added. 

Taeyong hummed. 

They looked at the piece for a moment longer before Ten flicked through the brochure again, checking the map to see what was up next. As he glanced down, the glasses he wore slipped down the slope of his nose. 

Taeyong was the one to push the rimmed glasses back up, smiling at the younger when he looked up from the leaflet. 

“You look cute with glasses,” Taeyong mused. 

“Are you saying I look bad without them? Wow, angel. Way to hurt a man.” 

“Oh don’t be dramatic,” Taeyong whined, lightly punching Ten’s arm. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

Ten laughed, nodding as he snaked his arm around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him in closer, their shoulders and sides pressed together. “You’re cute when you get annoyed.” 

“Are you saying I’m not cute any other time? Wow, Ten. Way to hurt a man,” Taeyong said, repeating Ten verbatim. 

“I deserved that.” 

“Yes you did.” 

***

With so many restaurants scattered all over the city, it only felt right to try and go to as many of them as possible. 

After yet another day of walking around – this time spent visiting the Sainte-Chapelle and the area around – the husbands found themselves at a pleasant restaurant tucked away from any main roads. It was surprisingly full considering both the season and time of day, but it added to the atmosphere. 

The local was dimly lit, the walls a deep wine red with dark wooden accents. 

Ten and Taeyong were sat in the corner, away from everyone else, only needing one another to fill any silence surrounding them. 

Taeyong was enthusiastically going through a cute little book he bought from a souvenir shop, the contents of which consisted of photographs of Paris, excerpts from French books and poems, a few puzzles and pages which were meant to be ripped out and used for scrapbooking. He couldn’t see it too clearly, only having the very dim warm toned overhead light and a few candles at the centre of the table. 

The younger was looking at Taeyong with a smitten, lovestruck smile. He propped his chin up on his elbow, nodding and humming faintly along to everything Taeyong said. 

They already went through the starters they ordered to satiate the hunger they felt after such a long day. Even with all the different snacks they bought throughout the day, walking so much required a nice full meal – preferably one accompanied by candles and roses and wine and of course, the person you loved the most in the world.

All four things were covered. 

Taeyong agreed to drive them back to the hotel so Ten ordered himself a nice bottle of French wine. He had tasted quite a variety during their stay and even Taeyong had a glass of a few to taste. 

“I can’t believe it’s nearly time to go,” Taeyong said, sadly closing his book. He put it back in one of the shopping bags he had on him. He bought a lot, but he excused it as he mainly got things for their friends. Taeyong even found something for Taeil and Johnny’s cat which humoured Ten who didn’t expect Taeyong to actually get a gift for a cat. 

“We still have two full days,” Ten pointed out. “Don’t think about it too much.” 

Taeyong sighed, reaching for his glass of cola to take a few small sips of it. “I don’t want this to end.” 

“I know,” Ten said, moving his hand further up the table for Taeyong to hold. When Taeyong placed his hand on top, Ten brushed his thumb over the man’s fingers, taking extra time and care when he came to the gold band on Taeyong’s ring finger. “We can always come again,” he stated. “We can come in spring, summer, autumn, winter, whenever you want. We can go absolutely anywhere.” 

Taeyong smiled softly. “You’re right,” he agreed. “It’s just... a bit sad. Two weeks don’t feel long enough to celebrate.” 

“We’ve got our whole lives, Taeyong. I’ll still be celebrating our marriage twenty years down the line.” 

“Oh Heavens, we’ll be fifty then,” Taeyong uttered. 

Ten hummed. “And I’ll love you just the same when we’re fifty as I love you now.” 

“Promise?” 

“On my life,” Ten said, bringing Taeyong’s hand up to kiss it. 

“Let’s go somewhere warm next time,” Taeyong suggested. “Thailand?” 

“My parents- _our_ parents, would love that,” Ten assured. “How about we go on your birthday? We can have a road trip around Thailand. You, me, a rented car with no roof. How about that?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

*** 

And there it was: the last day. In a few hours, Taeyong and Ten would have to board a plane heading back home. In a few hours their honeymoon would come to an end and they’d have to go back to work and their usual routine – one which they both loved because it was theirs and only theirs. 

Ten will go back to Black Wings where he will most likely hang up their wedding photo behind the bar next to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s and Changkyun and Kihyun’s wedding photos, keeping with the bar's recent tradition.

On the other hand, Taeyong will go back to his kids at school who will most definitely ask him to show them a picture or two of the reception instead of getting on with their English lesson. And in the end, the men would meet back at home as they always did, embracing each other and sharing the events of their days over a meal and a movie. 

They will go back to their lives – their perfect lives, perfect because they were together. 

But before that, the husbands relaxed in the bathtub. Taeyong bought a few handmade bath bombs the day prior to test out, one which he popped into the hot water before he and Ten stepped in. It had a fresh and sweet fruity smell and all the oils added in made Taeyong’s skin feel nice and smooth. 

Taeyong leaned his body back against Ten, eyes directed at the window by the tub. It was pretty late already and with it being later it was dark. The streets of Paris were illuminated by twinkling lights, the view right out of a fairy-tale. 

“When we get home,” Taeyong uttered, “let’s go on a date.” 

“What would you say to Namsan?” Ten suggested. 

“I’d say yes,” the older replied with a bright smile.

“Then that’s a plan,” Ten confirmed, leaning a kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head. “Should we go out for New Year’s?” 

“Didn’t Doyoung invite us over?” 

“He did?” Ten asked before quickly remembering. “Oh right, he did.” 

Taeyong laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“We can still go though,” Ten stated. “We can also put our locks up there,” he added. 

Both men were disappointed to find out that the Pont des Arts – the bridge known for lovers attaching locks as a sign of their eternal love – was now barren and it actually was forbidden to leave a lock there now. It did somewhat ruin their moods for a while, but they could make up for it back home. It was a small gesture but one which meant a lot to Taeyong. He liked the symbolism of it. 

“It’s up to you, angel,” Ten continued. “I’m happy to go whenever.” 

“Let’s celebrate the new year with our friends,” Taeyong said. “And then let’s start the new year with a date.” 

“Sounds absolutely perfect.” 

“Speaking of friends,” Taeyong changed the topic. “Did you pack the gifts like I asked you?” 

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” Ten replied, hugging Taeyong tighter from behind. “They’re all secure. The fragile items are surrounded by clothes. They’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No worries, angel. Now just relax; we have a long flight ahead of us.” 

In just over twenty hours, Taeyong and Ten would be home. However, this time they will return not as fiancés but as husbands. 

Taeyong couldn’t wait. 

***

“Home sweet home,” Ten declared as he opened the front door of their home. He turned on the lights, walking inside with Taeyong behind him. 

Everything was just as they had left it. 

It was comforting. 

“I’m so jet lagged,” Ten continued, stretching his limbs after placing their luggage on the floor of the living room. “If Doyoung asks me to come in to work tomorrow I will verbally fight him. I'm too drained for a fist fight.” 

Taeyong laughed, placing his own bags down next to the one’s Ten left lying about. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Taeyong said, taking steps closer to Ten who pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist. 

“Let us hope,” Ten murmured, sweetly kissing Taeyong’s lips. “Are you tired?” 

“Not really.” 

“Then how about I make us something warm to drink and we go watch something?” 

The man in question beamed, nodding. He didn’t let Ten go just yet though. He required at least a few more kisses after twelve hours of only brief pecks. Taeyong needed to replenish his energy and that meant brushing his lips against Ten, both men smiling into the exchange. 

“I love you, angel,” Ten uttered. 

“I love you too, demon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like, the end. I know I've already been extra fucking sappy and emotional in the end notes for ASG, but everything I said there still stands. This story has been with me since the very start of lockdown, it's the one thing which kept me occupied when I had nothing else and was having a hard time. Everyone that has read this series has honestly made me feel so thankful, and I even made some new friends thanks to this fic!! Y'all are the best!
> 
> It's currently the 16th of February when I'm writing this note. I'm actually surprised I got this done before the 1st year anniversary of ASG. It will actually be the 1st anniversary of when I started working on this fic on the day I post this (the 18th) - also known as the first day of lockdown (technically that was the 19th but I skipped college that day because it would have been pointless any way).
> 
> It's been a long year, but I hope that this series has been able to make it just that bit more bearable for someone. I love you all. Thank you for being here with me <3
> 
> I will see you around, be it in the DoJae prequel (which I still plan on starting in the summer when I have more free time since I still have a few things to outline) or in my other fics! I have plenty of taeten in my WIPs and I have a TenIlYong I wanna get published by hopefully June but we'll see how that goes!
> 
> Until then, stay safe and I love you!!!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
